Lição de Sedução
by Hania-chan
Summary: Depois de mais um fracasso amoroso ela decide que precisar aprender as artes da sedução. Com a ajuda de seu parceiro de trabalho ela vai aprender bem mais que isso.
1. Chapter 1

Lição de Sedução

Lição de Sedução

Capítulo 1

- Por que eles falam tanto em sopro, se não há nenhum sopro envolvido nisso?

Sesshoumaru Taisho, tossiu e cuspiu longe o café escaldante, espalhando a bebida escura e aromática por sobre o painel da viatura policial.

- Mas o quê...

- Na minha opinião, essa é uma atividade que envolve sucção. Concorda comigo? Quero dizer, acho que é isso que eu sempre faço. Ou fiz.

Ele se virou no assento do motorista para lançar um olhar penetrante para sua parceira, Kagome Higurashi. O movimento brusco fez com que mais café quente transbordasse pela borda do copo térmico, atingindo sua mão.

- Meu Deus kagome – ele reclamou, sacudindo os dedos e deixando pingar deles o líquido escuro. – Um homem precisa ser prevenido sobre certas coisas, sabe?

Mas a culpa não era dela. Não inteiramente. Kagome não podia saber que sua imaginação entraria em atividade frenética e convulsiva em conseqüências das visões invocadas pelos comentários que acabara de ouvir. Como não pensar naquela boca carnuda e sempre tão úmida em certas partes de seu corpo, reproduzindo a prática que ela se referia pouco antes? Normalmente, não se entregava a fantasias sexuais envolvendo uma parceira de trabalho... Isto é, não quando ela estava sentada tão perto dele, ao alcance de sua mão ávida.

Kagome levantou a cabeça e desviou os olhos da revista aberta em suas mãos. Uma ruga fina e suave marcava o centro de sua testa, entre as sobrancelhas, e ela abriu o porta-luvas para pegar um chumaço de guardanapos de papel que ofereceu ao colega. Era evidente que estava incomodada com toda aquela sujeira.

- Lamento – disse. Mas não havia nenhum sinal de contrição em seus olhos cor de chocolate. Pelo contrário, era como se ela se divertisse com o constrangimento que estava criando. – Agora será que pode responder, por favor?

- Responder a quê?

- A pergunta que fiz sobre trabalho de sopro e sucção... Você sabe.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia acreditar que ela havia provocado aquela conversa e insistia em sustentá-la. Durante todo o tempo em que a conhecia, sexo nunca havia sido assunto que ela costumava discutir abertamente. Na verdade, nem abertamente, nem de qualquer outra maneira.

Kagome era uma policial rígida que seguia todas as regras do livro, alguém que sempre se dava ao trabalho de pingar todos os_ is_ e cruzar ao _tes_ com todo o cuidado que julgava ser necessário. O faro de agora, repentinamente, ela estar se aventurando em um dos temas considerados tabu em qualquer ambiente de trabalho era suficiente para deixá-lo intrigado.

- Por que está perguntando isso agora? Tem algum motivo especial para buscar esse tipo de informação?- ele perguntou, contrariando os conselhos oferecidos pela voz da razão.

- Não tente me convencer com esse ar de modéstia e virtude, porque não vai me convencer com essa encenação, Sesshoumaru. – Iluminados pelas luzes pálidas do painel, os olhos chocolates brilhavam. Havia nesse olhar uma mistura de expectativa e curiosidade, ingredientes que elevavam sua libido em alguns graus. Alguns? A quem estava tentando enganar? Em muitos graus! – Apenas responda a minha pergunta está bem? Não estou pedindo demais?

Modéstia? Virtude? Nenhuma mulher jamais utilizara tais palavras para descrevê-lo, não com relação ao sexo. Não havia muito que não houvesse experimentado, e eram poucas as coisas que não apreciava nos momentos de intimidade com uma mulher. E quanto mais freqüentes fossem esses momentos, melhor.

Kagoem deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado, impaciente.

- Muito bem – disse, interpretando a demora como uma recusa de Sessehoumaru em responder. Voltando a concentrar-se na revista feminina, ela resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível, algo que ele não conseguiu ouvir, mas que estava absolutamente certo, não havia sido um elogio.

Estavam a vinte minutos em código sete. Com mais dez minutos de intervalo antes de voltarem ao trabalho, ele refletia sobre a utilidade e ate mesmo a sabedoria de prolongar a discussão, depois decidiu que estava grato por ela ter abandonado o assunto, embora relutante e irritada. Abrindo a porta da viatura, Sesshoumaru despejou no asfalto o que restava do café quente.

- Você fica excitado quando uma mulher se masturba na sua frente?

Ele quase mordeu a língua.

- O quê? – disparou com a voz estrangulada.

- Escute só isso. Vou repetir as palavras que acabei de ler aqui: "Quase todos os homens alimentam fantasias sobre um dia presenciarem uma mulher chegando ao orgasmo através da masturbação." - O olhar que ela lançou em sua direção foi perfeitamente inocente e altamente erótico. – Eles chamam essa prática de método de sedução número três.

Sesshoumaru não acreditava que fosse sobreviver ao relato do método número um.

- Pensei que estivesse estudando para o exame de promoção a sargento. – disse, lançando mão de todos os artifícios para conduzir a conversa de volta a um território mais seguro, ao menos para sua sanidade.

- E estou, mas não agora. Mais tarde terei tempo para isso. – Kagome fechou a revista e deixou sobre os joelhos. – Esse assunto é muito importante.

- Tenho o pressentimento que vou me arrepender disso. – ele resmungou, fechando a porta do carro com violência desnecessária. – Mesmo assim... Por quê?

- Fui chutada. – Ela respirou fundo duas vezes, soltando o ar lentamente e de maneira irregular, tensa. – De novo.

Ninguém passa oito ou mais horas todos os dias com uma pessoa sem tomar conhecimento de alguns aspectos da vida pessoal dessa pessoa, inclusive aqueles que se referem aos relacionamentos e suas dificuldades. Há cinco anos, Kagome Higurashi ingressara no Departamento de policia de Tóquio recém saída da academia. Há um ano e meio, o parceiro de Sesshoumaru , um novato, fora alvejado por um tiro durante o patrulhamento rotineiro de tráfego, e ele fora informado de que teria uma nova parceira, Kagome Higurashi. No inicio não havia ficado extremamente feliz com o fato de ter de trabalhar com uma oficial, mulher, mas não levara muito tempo para perceber que aquela não era como a maioria das mulheres do departamento de policia. Ela nunca se expunha a riscos desnecessários para provar que era tão competente ou corajosa quantos os companheiros homens, e devia se mais equilibrada e controlada do que a metade dos rapazes com quem ele havia trabalhado nos últimos oitos anos.

E também não levara muito tempo para compreender que ela não era como a maioria das mulheres.

- Acha que se sentiria melhor se eu lhe dissesse que esse sujeito foi um canalha estúpido?

Um sorriso doce distendeu seus lábios.

- Você acha que todos são canalhas estúpidos.

Ela tinha razão nesse ponto.

- Porque normalmente são – Sesshoumaru respondeu com tom seco.

Com relação ao sexo oposto, Kagome possuía um talento único para escolher o homem errado. Não que todos fossem fracassados ou perdedores. Não era isso. O executivo de banco com quem ela saíra alguns meses atrás parecia ter potencial, o que o incomodara mais do que gostaria de admitir. No entanto, para uma mulher tão inteligente e forte, Kagome não tinha juízo para escolher seus namorados. Não sabia lidar com os homens. Em vez de escolher um rapaz que apreciasse suas qualidades, ela era atraída por aqueles que, ou eram muito cheios de si, ou não passavam de covardes e fracos que ela conseguia intimidar com facilidade. E esses eram sempre chutados em poucas semanas. E quanto aos outros? Bem, também era uma questão de semanas.

. Antes que a relação completasse um mês, o sujeito percebia que ela não era o tipo de mulher que acabaria idolatrando o chão em que ele pisava, e era essa constatação que levava ao fim da relação. Mas algumas semanas e outro imprestável aparecia para chamar sua atenção e enchê-la de esperanças.

Idiotas. Todos, todos eles. Essa era a opinião de Sesshoumaru. Se ela não fosse sua parceira, certamente seria a amante perfeita. Não era uma mulher pegajosa, pois valorizava sua liberdade independência tanto quanto ele. Ela também não era umas dessas mulheres sensíveis e emotivas. De fato, só a vira reduzida a lágrimas uma vez durante todo o tempo que a conhecera.

Dois dias antes do natal haviam sido chamados para reforçar uma equipe envolvida em um caso particularmente grave de colisão no transito. Um motorista embriagado havia ultrapassado o farol vermelho, atingindo em cheio um veiculo que transportava uma jovem família. A mulher e dois dos três filhos morreram na cena do acidente, e o jovem pai ficara sozinho com a responsabilidade de criar uma filha ainda pequena. Lembrava-se de ter sido igualmente afetado pelo episódio, mas as lágrimas de Kagome o deixaram muito nervoso.

Concluído o plantão, ele a convencera de que, depois de um dia difícil e traumático como o que tiveram, ambos mereciam e precisavam relaxar e extravasar a tensão. Kagome havia concordado e aceitara seu convite para ir a sua casa, onde buscaram consolo em algumas doses de tequila.

Depois de algum tempo, o sal e o limão foram esquecidos. Esparramados no sofá de couro da aconchegante sala de estar, continuaram bebendo tequila diretamente no gargalo. E havia sido a partir desse ponto que o problema realmente começara.

Ele a beijara... Ou tinha certeza que a havia beijado. Ou melhor, tanta certeza quanto um homem pode ter naquelas condições. Com toda honestidade, os dois estavam bêbados, que jamais poderia afirmar com certeza e segurança se a experiência havia sido real, ou apenas um marco, o inicio das loucas e ardentes fantasias que passara a ter desde então envolvendo Kagome, sua parceira de trabalho. Havia considerado a hipótese de conversar com ela, de perguntar se o beijo havia acontecido mesmo, mas como não houvera a menor diferença no comportamento de Kagome depois daquela noite, ele acabara decidindo que o melhor era manter a boca fechada.

- Sei que vou acabar me arrependendo disso – ele comentou -, mas o que um retorno à condição de mulher sozinha e livre tem haver com toda essa história sobre... Bem, sobre sopro e sucção?

Ela o encarou com firmeza e seriedade.

- Ele disse que sou horrível.

- Kagome, basta olhar para um espelho e...

- Não, ele não estava criticando minha aparência. Falávamos de... cama.

- Cama?

- Sesshoumaru, o homem disse que sou uma nulidade entre os lençóis.

Felizmente havia jogado fora o que restara do café quente. Caso contrário, agora estaria ensopado e sujo.

- Não pode estar falando sério.

O movimento afirmativo que ela fez com a cabeça sugeria solenidade.

- Sou uma pedra de gelo. Palavras dele, não minhas.

- Já parou para pensar que o problema seja dele?

Ela desviou o olhar, voltando os olhos para as pessoas que conversavam e riam sentadas diante da janela de um desses cafés que ficam abertos a noite toda.

- Não é a primeira vez que escuto essa reclamação especifica – contou com voz baixa.

Impossível. De jeito nenhum. Uma mulher que beijava tão apaixonadamente quanto Kagome não podia ser considerada uma nulidade entre os lençóis. Pedra de gelo? Absurdo!

Sim, reconhecia nela uma certa tendência ao conservadorismo e à rigidez de costumes e hábitos, mas se aquele beijo havia sido real como seu corpo lembrava constantemente sempre que pensava nela, em vez de ser apenas um produto da fantasia de um homem embriagado, o problema não era dela. Definitivamente não.

- Por favor, Kagome, não devia estar preocupada com essa tolice. É... Absurdo! – ele opinou, balançando a cabeça de forma enfática.

- Pelo menos uma vez, Sesshoumaru, gostaria de ter um relacionamento que ultrapassasse a data de validade de uma embalagem de leite. – Ela retirou uma folha dobrada de papel do bolso da camisa do uniforme e entregou-o ao parceiro. – Estive pensando muito nisso, e a única conclusão a que chego sempre que considero o assunto é de que preciso aprender mais sobre como ser uma boa amante. No meu caso, uma amante melhor.

Ele aproximou o papel da luz para poder enxergá-lo melhor. _O kama Sutra_ encabeçava a lista de títulos que ela havia redigido com sua impecável caligrafia. Sesshoumaru respirou fundo diante das inúmeras e sensuais possibilidades que percorriam sua mente disputando supremacia. Os olhos focalizaram um par de títulos particularmente interessantes.

- _Maravilhoso Prazer Vespertino_, o _Tempo Todo_ – ele leu, contendo um sorriso. – _Todas as Fantasias de Um Homem Reveladas_.

- Assim que o comércio abrir, vou entrar na primeira livraria que eu encontrar – ela anunciou com tom firme e um, enfático movimento de cabeça. – E então, o que você acha? Há mais algum livro que possa recomendar?

Kagome parecia tão séria, que ele não ousou sorrir.

- Odeio desapontá-la, mocinha – ele respondeu, devolvendo a folha de papel com a lista de títulos -, mas nem todas as coisas podem ser aprendidas nas páginas de um livro. – Sesshouimaru olhou para a revista feminina fechada sobre as pernas da parceira. – Ou em artigos denominados de auto-ajuda.

- Entendo. Então, o que está dizendo é que a experiência prática, digamos assim, seria uma alternativa mais produtiva.

De repente, ele se sentia muito desconfortável.

- É mais ou menos isso – confirmou com enorme cautela.

- Humm... – ela murmurou. Depois pegou o copo de refrigerante que deixara no piso do automóvel, perto de seus pés, e chupou o canudinho com determinação. – Talvez tenha razão nisso. Um instrutor de verdade poderia ser muito benéfico.

- Ah, é claro! Bem, vamos andando. Talvez ainda possamos encontrar aberto um desses acampamentos para adultos. Quem sabe eles não aceitam sua inscrição imediatamente? – Havia Uma enorme dose de sarcasmo em suas palavras. – Escute, isso não pode ser comparado a nenhum outro método de aprendizado. Não é como se matricular em um curso de jardinagem ou em aulas de dança.

Ela tamborilou com os dedos sobre o apoio do braço.

- É verdade – concordou, porém com um tom distante e contemplativo. – E também não é exatamente o tipo de curso que eu encontraria no catálogo do centro de extensão universitária da Universidade de Tóquio.

- Pode apostar nisso. Ponha o cinto, por favor – ele pediu, pegando o rádio para informar a central que estavam voltando ao serviço. Não gostava da direção que a conversa com sua parceira estava tomando, nem das fantasias que inundavam sua cabeça. Não estava em busca de relacionamentos, mas gostava de Kagome, e gostava dela de um jeito que não devia ser comum entre parceiros de trabalho, especialmente entre policiais.

Sesshoumaru saiu do estacionamento do café e, silencioso, dirigiu em baixa velocidade a caminho da rodovia.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Sesshoumaru? Kagome manifestou-se quando já estavam se aproximando da galeria. – Você bem que podia me ajudar.

Ele entrou no pequeno estacionamento do shopping para patrulhar a área e lançar um olhar na direção da intrigante parceira.

- Certamente - respondeu sarcástico. – Prometo que vou colocar um anuncio no quadro de avisos do vestiário masculino assim que terminarmos nosso plantão.

- Não seja ridículo. – Ela mantinha o olhar voltado para fora da viatura, para as sombras que cobriam boa parte da área do estacionamento. – Não estou pensando apenas em ir para a cama com qualquer um. Não é essa minha intenção.

A palavra _apenas _no meio da frase era o que o deixava preocupado.

- Bem, é bom saber que ainda podemos agradecer ao céu pelas pequenas bênçãos – Sesshoumaru resmungou, passando em velocidade ainda mais baixa por cima de uma lombada perto da entrada do estacionamento. – A mulher ainda tem algum juízo afinal.

- Você seria o instrutor perfeito.

Ele pisou no breque e encarou-a, esperando ver em seus lábios um sorriso debochado. Em vez disso, o que encontrou foi um olhar firme e determinado, cheio de propósito. Incerto de como reagir, refletiu sobre as ultimas palavras da parceira e teve certeza que ela havia perdido a razão.

- Esqueça – disse.

- Pó quê? Qual o problema, afinal? Ei, as mulheres também conversam quando estão no vestiário. Você tem uma reputação considerável.

Ele pisou no acelerador. Pisou fundo, como se quisesse fugir de alguma coisa. Na verdade queria, mas estava tentando uma fuga impossível, porque a ameaça estava bem ali, no carro, sentada ao lado.

- Não devia acreditar em tudo o que ouve.

- Muito bem. – Kagome suspirou com uma mistura de impaciência e resignação. – Se não quer me ajudar vou encontrar alguém que queira.

- Não estamos falando em ajudá-la a estudar para o exame de promoção - ele se queixou. Também não discutiam uma situação parecida com tantas outras já vividas, como quando a ajudara a se mudar para o novo apartamento, ou quando a acompanhara ao funeral da mãe alguns meses antes.

- Qual sua opinião sobre Houjo? Existem rumores sobre a performance dele, sabe? Dizem que o homem não é nada mal no departamento amoroso.

Sesshoumaru emitiu um som de desgosto.

- Houjo não saberia dar prazer a uma mulher nem que tivesse uma arma apontada para a própria cabeça.

- E quem saberia, levando em conta as condições? De qualquer maneira, o que acaba de dizer é mais um ponto a favor de Houjo. Ele estaria buscando apenas o próprio prazer, e estou justamente interessada em aprender em como satisfazer um homem. Não preciso descobrir como sentir prazer.

- São duas coisas inseparáveis. Duas partes de um mesmo todo. – Ele balançou a cabeça. A mulher tinha vinte e sete anos de idade. Devia saber que quanto mais quente, mais fogosa a parceira, maior a excitação para o homem que a incendiava. Ela não podia ser ingênua a ponto de ignorar fatos tão óbvios. Podia?

- Sabe se Houjo está de plantão esta noite? – Ela pegou o rádio de comunicação. – Reduza a velocidade, Sesshoumaru.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ela lançou em sua direção um olhar tolerante.

- Vou dar aos colegas do despacho algo que vai apimentar o plantão. Oficial solicitando um Código seis nove imediato – ela disse. Depois riu. Apontando para a entrada escura do shopping, indicou uma silhueta escura encolhida em um canto. – Ilumine aquela área com os faróis do carro.

Ele atendeu ao pedido, e a luminosidade revelou um vaso de plantas.

Kagome devolveu o microfone do rádio ao suporte no painel do veiculo.

- Felizmente não acionei a central para relatar a presença de um vaso – comentou com um riso rouco, quase sufocado. – Por outro lado, talvez você esteja certo. Um homem com experiência, alguém que realmente saiba como satisfazer uma mulher, pode ser uma escolha mais sensata.

- Eu nunca disse isso. Nunca disse nada sequer parecido com isso!

- Pensando bem – ela continuou como se nem o escutasse -, agora que estou me concentrando mais no assunto, lembro-me de que as garotas da central estavam discutindo Naraku, esta noite. Sabe quem ele é. O oficial da vice...

Por Deus, esperava que ela não estivesse falando sério. Com a inteligência aguda e seca de Kagome, com seu espírito perspicaz e mordaz, algumas vezes tinha dificuldade para decidir se ela brincando ou falando sério.

- Fique longe de Naraku - Sesshoumaru a preveniu. – Conheço aquele sujeito há muito mais tempo que você. Ele é um caso perdido. Um maluco perigoso.

- Sim, eu sei. A insanidade mental é um pré-requisito para a Vice. Todos por lá são um pouco... tensos.

Uma afirmação sutil demais para descrever os membros daquele departamento, na opinião de Sesshoumaru.

A viatura foi acionada foi acionada pelo rádio antes que ele pudesse formular uma resposta.

Um colega precisando de ajuda. Droga. E pensar que havia imaginado um final tranqüilo para o plantão daquela noite. Ele agarrou o microfone.

- Quatro-quatro respondendo – disse. – Dois minutos até o destino anunciado.

- Afirmativo, quatro-quatro. Código dois - respondeu a voz metálica do outro lado.

Sesshoumaru praguejou em voz baixa, acendeu o farol alto e saiu do estacionamento em alta velocidade.

- Deve ser apenas umas dessas brigas ridículas entre dois bêbados – Kagome opinou.

Menos de dois minutos depois, a viatura entrou no estacionamento, e Kagome usou o rádio a localização da dupla. Um dos oficiais uniformizados da unidade já em cena deu um grito e aviso no mesmo momento em que o inferno eclodiu naquele pequeno espaço. Kagome pediu mais reforços. O suspeito surgiu da escuridão, correndo para eles como um alucinado, um suicida. Sesshoumaru esperou, até que, no momento preciso, abriu a porta do carro.

- Estúpido filho da mãe – ele praguejou quando o homem caiu no chão. O sujeito foi jogado para trás, e seu corpo aterrissou com um baque surdo no asfalto do estacionamento.

Kagome encolheu-se e fechou os olhos por um ou dois segundos.

Depois se esticou para espiar o desconhecido pela janela do lado do motorista da viatura.

- Suspeito aparentemente inconsciente - ela disse ao microfone. – Envie uma ambulância para o local.

Kagome encarou o parceiro e balançou a cabeça.

- Tem noção da quantidade de relatórios que vamos ter de preencher por sua causa? – Ela suspirou cansada. – De novo?

Sesshoumaru ignorou a queixa e desceu do automóvel. Em sua maneira de ver a situação, o tempo extra dedicado ao preenchimento de toda aquela papelada oficial seria proveitoso. Ela estaria ocupada e, com sorte, acabaria esquecendo aquela idéia maluca sobre buscar educação superior na área amorosa. Infelizmente, não podia dizer o mesmo a respeito dele. Tinha a horrível impressão de que não conseguiria pensar em outra coisa nos próximos... Ah, por um bom tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lição de Sedução

Lição de Sedução

Capítulo 2

Kagome respirou fundo, puxando com força o zíper da calça jeans. Se não abandonasse as batatas fritas, teria que acrescentas uma aula de pilates ao tempo que passava na academia. O problema do plantão noturno era o tempo ocioso. Uma vez encaminhando para suas camas os bêbados e os drogados, não havia muito que fazer. Pouco acontecia. Infelizmente, uma mulher nessa situação acabava consumindo mais carboidratos e pensando demais em tudo que estava errado em sua vida.

O fato de ser uma policial não significava que não desejasse as mesmas coisas que todas as mulheres de sua idade buscavam: um lar, filhos adoráveis, um cachorro... Um marido também seria bom, mas como encontrar m candidato adequado, se não conseguia conserva o namorado depois da primeira experiência entre os lençóis?

Não havia uma frase de rompimento que ela já não houvesse escutado, desde as mais comuns, como _não é você, sou eu_, até as mais criativas, como só tenho quatro meses de vida. Chegara a acreditar nessa última, até encontrar o canalha um ano mais tarde perfeitamente saudável e feliz ao lado da noiva. Há duas semanas, o sr. Não-Tão-Maravilhoso-Afinal a atingira com um golpe que ela não havia antecipado quando, com toda rudeza, anunciara que ela era tão excitante na cama quanto um livro de poesias.

Normalmente essa frase não a teria atingido se já não a houvesse escutado essa mesma queixa antes. Duas vezes.

Antes de os lençóis esfriarem, chegara à conclusão de que tinha alguma séria nesse campo. Talvez fosse uma questão genética. Por mais que lutasse contra qualquer possibilidade de ser parecida com a mãe, de repente percebia que estava perigosamente perto de levar adiante a tradição da família. Como se perder homens fosse uma receita de família sigilosa passada de geração em geração.

Devia ser alguma coisa relacionada com o DNA da família, por que uma vez na horizontal, uma Higurashi deixava de produzir feromônios. Qualquer coisa que fosse o caso, tinha de fazer alguma coisa a respeito dessa lamentável situação, ou acabaria exatamente como a mãe, usada, amarga e morta antes do tempo por ter levado para a casa o homem errado.

Suspirando, ela removeu os grampos dos cabelos e massageou o couro cabeludo com a ponta dos dedos. Sesshoumaru dizia que ela não aperfeiçoaria sua técnica sexual lendo alguns livros ou artigos de revistas. Concordava com ele.

E o que esperava de Sesshoumaru não era nenhum absurdo, ela pensou enquanto escovava os cabelos. Não conseguia entender por que ele reagira tão intensamente á idéia. De acordo com os rumores que corriam pelo vestiário feminino, o homem era praticamente uma lenda na cama, e isso o qualificava como a solução perfeita para o seu problema. Só precisava induzi-lo à mesma conclusão.

Apesar do calor, ela decidiu deixar os cabelos soltos, depois calçou os tênis e os amarrou. Com um batalhão cheio de homens solteiros e disponíveis, sabia que encontraria vários dispostos a atendê-la... Se tivesse coragem de pedir. Mas, em sua opinião, só um seria adequado, e esse homem era aquele que recebia um salário para trabalhar a seu lado todas as noites. Embora Sesshoumaru fosse dono de uma aparência espetacular, não se sentia atraída por ele. Não desse jeito. Melhor assim, porque não corria o risco de sair da experiência com o coração partido. Ele era um de seus melhores amigos, seu parceiro. Confiaria a própria vida a ele. Afinal, era isso que fazia todas as noites, quando saíam para trabalhar.

Kagome pegou a bolsa e a valise e fechou a porta do armário de metal. De todas as pessoas com quem se relacionava, Sesshoumaru era o que melhor conhecia sua determinação. Sabia que, quando se dispunha a fazer alguma coisa, não desistia antes de atingir a meta. Ele costumava ser um homem esperto. Devia simplesmente aceitar seu pedido e poupar-se de futuros aborrecimentos.

Quando saiu do vestiário, ela o encontrou esperando no corredor. O uniforme dera lugar a uma caça jeans escura e uma camiseta justa que revelava bíceps perfeitos.

As mulheres do departamento sempre comentavam sobre a beleza clássica de Sesshoumaru e a intensidade de seus olhos cor de âmbar. Com alguns centímetros além de um metro e oitenta de altura, porte atlético e um sorriso quase arrogante, não era de admirar que virasse cabeças por ali. Com ou sem uniforme, ele era a imagem da perfeição masculina. Considerando a repentina aceleração de seus batimentos cardíacos, ela não era uma exceção à regra.

- Já mudou de idéia? – Kagome perguntou com um silêncio cintilante que encobria o nervosismo.

- Não conte com isso – ele respondeu.

- Como quiser. – Em vez de ir para o estacionamento do prédio, ela começou a caminhar em direção oposta, para a sala da central. Estava determinada a pôr em prática a Fase II de O Plano, e então Sesshoumaru acreditaria que estava falando sério.

Ele a seguiu.

- Quer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou com falsa indiferença, olhando em sua direção.

- Você ia me deixar em casa, lembra?

- Oh, sim. É claro. – Como se pudesse esquecer que bancava a motorista há dois dias, desde que a picape do parceiro fora para oficina. – Não se preocupe, isso não vai demorar.

Ao se aproximar da mesa, Kagome manteve a farsa da mulher confiante.

- Ei, comandante, viu o detetive Naraku por ai?

O homem de cinqüenta e poucos anos ergueu os olhos da papelada espalhada sobre sua mesa. Havia uma certa impaciência em seu olhar.

- Qual é o problema agora? Por acaso tenho jeito ou aparência de secretária particular? Vá verificar o quadro, Higurashi!

- Sim senhor. Lamento tê-lo incomodado - ela se desculpou com tom alegre antes de se dirigir ao quadro dos detetives perto da saída dos fundos do edifício.

Um alfinete vermelho inserido ao lado do nome de Naraku na coluna denominada plantão indicava que o policial e vice-comandante estava no prédio. Esperava que Sesshoumaru mordesse a isca, porque não tinha idéia sobre que besteira diria a Naraku, caso Sesshoumaru a desafiasse a seguir em frente. Alguma coisa naquele sujeito a incomodava, mas a severa antipatia de Sesshoumaru pelo detetive fazia dele a isca perfeita.

Ela se virou para a escada que conduziria à área dos detetives e quase tropeçou em Sesshoumaru. Ele a impedia de passar, parado com as pernas afastadas e os braços cruzados sobre o peito largo e musculoso. Kagome sentiu o coração bater forte novamente.

Nervosismo. Definitivamente, era um caso de nervosismo, não de atração sexual.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntou em voz baixa. Melhor assim, não queria atrair uma multidão.

Se a expressão carrancuda e sombria servia de indicação, tinha uma habilidade muito maior para a manipulação do que jamais percebera. Ele parecia inclinado a esganá-la.

Kagome suspirou com falsa impaciência.

- O que acha que estou fazendo?

- Está se preparando para cometer uma tremenda idiotisse.

- O problema é meu, não? E agora, se me der licença... – Ela tentou passar por ele.

Sesshoumaru acompanhou seu movimento.

- Naraku fala demais, Kagome. As notícias correm por aqui. Quer atrair esse tipo de atenção?

Mais uma razão para escolher Naraku como o ás na manga, ou no sutiã, em seu caso. Ele era perfeito para pressionar Sesshoumaru e convencê-lo a ajudá-la.

- Pense nisso como uma boa publicidade – ela provocou.

Depois desviou dele e seguiu em frente. Havia percorrido um terço da escada quando dedos fortes agarraram seu braço, detendo-a.

_Muito obrigada, Deus._

Ela produziu um olhar severo, como se quisesse preveni-lo sobre as possíveis conseqüências de sua insistência, depois olhou para a mão que segurava seu braço.

- A menos que tenha mudado de idéia, sugiro que tire a mão de mim. – Agora.

Como o perfeito cavalheiro que era, Sesshoumaru a segurou com mais força.

- Não vai fazer isso.

- Quer apostar? – Kagome tentou libertar-se, mas a mão firme a impedia de terminar de subir a escada.

- Agora chega – ele decretou com um tom estranho que fez seu estômago dar um pequeno salto. Puxando-a sem nenhuma gentileza, ele a fez descer a escada. – Vamos sair daqui.

Deixando-se arrastar, ela cedeu ao impulso de sorrir enquanto atrás dele, caminhando para a saída, pensando se não seria melhor fingir uma certa oposição. Pelo menos elevaria o grande interesse de Sesshoumaru. Todos os livros que lera apregoavam o benefício de ser difícil de conquistar. O problema era que não estava tentando conquistar Sesshoumaru. Queria com ele apenas uma... Uma experiência elucidativa.

Quando passaram pela pesada porta de metal dos fundos do edifício, o sol já brilhava forte do lado de fora. Kagome pegou as chaves do carro e os óculos escuros na sua bolsa. Alguns minutos após as noves da manhã, a temperatura de agosto já se encaminhava para um novo recorde.

Nunca fora grande apreciadora do verão, e agora que usava uniforme, o pavor da estação tornara-se maior. Quanto mais elevada a temperatura menor o controle emocional. Acrescente ao cenário uma lua cheia, e os chamados de violência doméstica triplicavam, especialmente nos finais de semana. E havia muitas outras causas para acionar a policia.

Falando em controle emocional...

- Não sabia que era dado a esse tipo de violência, mas ultimamente você tem me surpreendido – ela disse, notando que ele a levava na direção de seu carro. – Deixou inconsciente mais um suspeito.

Sesshoumaru nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Kagome odiava pensar que ele podia estar correndo o risco de sofrer um esgotamento, mas estava nessa profissão há tempo suficiente para saber que o quadro era comum entre os oficiais.

Eram pagos para proteger e servir a uma sociedade que os via com variáveis graus de desprezo, como se fossem os inimigos, tornando mais precária aquela fina linha entre a compaixão e o distanciamento sobre o qual caminhavam. Numa análise geral, até os melhores policiais cometiam enganos. Quando seu parceiro errava duas vezes num período de poucas semanas, tinha o direito de questioná-lo.

Finalmente ele parou. Estavam ao lado do carro de Kagome.

- Eu dirijo. – Sesshoumaru a soltou e estendeu a mão para pedir as chaves.

- De jeito nenhum, parceiro. – levara meses para economizar o dinheiro necessário para a entrada do automóvel. – Ainda nem paguei a primeira prestação.

- As chaves, Kagome.

- Se está pensando em embarcar numa viagem pela terra dos machos, esqueça. Desde quando não pode ser visto no banco do passageiro com uma mulher no volante? – Normalmente dividiam o tempo ao volante durante os plantões, mesmo na época das chuvas, quando a maioria dos oficiais homens insistia em dirigir.

Ele se inclinou em sua direção, e Kagome sentiu um calor súbito e incômodo. Devia ser o asfalto sob seus pés.

- Nesse exato momento, sinto-me dominado por um forte impulso de segurar alguma coisa e apertar. Seu pescoço... ou o volante. A escolha é sua.

Havia duas coisas que ela sabia com certeza absoluta: a vida não oferece garantias nem manual de instruções, e Sesshoumaru Taisho jamais seria capaz de agredi-la.

- Um arranhão, Sesshoumaru, e seu traseiro terá de ir para a funilaria com o carro.

- Não devia usar esse vocabulário chulo.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao volante, girou a chave na ignição, e o motor do precioso Ford GT roncou poderoso.

- Prepare-se para um passeio inesquecível, nenê...

Oh, agora ele estava falando como um homem de verdade...

Infelizmente, sabia que ele não se referia ao passeio que começava com beijos lentos e molhados e terminava com corpo dele sobre o dela. Ainda não.

Ela afivelou o cinto de segurança.

- Prefiro que não me chame desse jeito – disse. Em algumas ocasiões ele a chamava de meu bem, e era quase como um carinho, uma demonstração de afeto. Mas naquele momento, a expressão soava ofensiva. – Você só tem vinte e oito anos, e eu não sou nenhuma, criança.

Ele se virou para encará-la, e foi como se seu coração parasse de bater. Algo indefinível e intenso brilhava em seus olhos. Emprestando ao âmbar um tom fascinante. Vasto, profundo e perigosamente imprevisível.

- Eu sei.

O tom baixo e rouco provocou um arrepio que ela não conseguiu conter. Sesshoumaru deixou os olhos deslizarem por seu corpo com ousadia, e seus seios se tornaram rígidos sob o sutiã de algodão. Sentia a calcinha úmida antes mesmo de ele tocar o zíper de sua calça jeans.

Erguendo os olhos, ele a fitou de maneira penetrante, quase insolente, e murmurou:

- E é esse o meu problema...

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oooo0oo0oo**

**Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

**É mt importante para continuar postando.**

**Kissus.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lição de Sedução

Lição de Sedução

Capítulo 3

Sesshoumaru necessitava submeter-se a um exame psiquiátrico. Sim, devia estar maluco, ou não teria sequer considerado uma proposta tão ultrajante. Mesmo levando em conta a proposta de sexo sem compromisso ou condições, algo que nenhum homem saudável e em seu juízo perfeito pensaria em recusar, Kagome era sua parceira de trabalho. Um policial inteligente e astuto não ia para cama com sua parceira. Nunca.

Kagome agarrou-se ao assento do carro quando ele fez uma curva um pouco acima da velocidade permitida.

- Vai passar direto... – Sua cabeça virou para o lado como se estivesse sobre uma base de mola quando ele passou correndo pelo edifício onde ela morava. - ...pela entrada.

Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um suspiro pesado e repleto de significados.

- Tudo bem, já entendi. Não vamos para a minha casa. Será que pode me dizer para onde estamos indo?

- É loucura. – Ele reduziu para terceira e pisou no acelerador. – Não se preocupe – continuou falando ao perceber que sua atitude era recebida com um olhar preocupado. – Você já deixou bem claro que a viagem será breve e rápida.

Sesshoumaru subiu a colina e desceu pelo outro lado. No topo da inclinação seguinte, ele reduziu e parou o carro no acostamento da estrada. Kagome se mantinha silenciosa, e apenas o observava enquanto ele desligava o motor e a deixava sozinha dentro do automóvel. Depois de caminhar apressado pelo piso de cascalho até a barricada que delimitava o extremo do observatório, ele parou e respirou fundo, concentrando-se apenas na bela paisagem do vale lá em baixo.

Com a ponta de uma das botas, ele cutucou uma planta que tentava crescer entre as pedras e a areia. Boa parte das decisões sérias da sua vida, aquelas que haviam feito alguma diferença ou promovido importantes transformações, foram tomadas ali naquelas colinas, e por isso fazia sentido estar ali nesse momento. Apesar do vespeiro de problemas que causaria ao concordar em atender ao pedido sensual de Kagome, a tentação de finalmente tê-la era um duro teste para os limites de sua auto-disciplina. Talvez ela até fosse capaz de desviar seus pensamentos da inquietação que o estivera atormentando nos últimos dois meses.

De repente o vento soprou mais forte. Sesshoumaru se livrou dos pensamentos sombrios antes que eles pudessem escurecer mais sua disposição já tão depressiva. Atrás dele, a porta do carro bateu, e o som dos passos de Kagome sobre o cascalho anunciou que não estava mais sozinho. Ele a encarou ao sentir a presença ao seu lado. Ali, no alto de uma das colinas que cercavam o vale, o vento quente embaraçava as mechas de seus longos cabelos de ônix, criando uma moldura móvel e cintilante para o rosto sério. Ela empurrou os cabelos para trás, depois levou os óculos escuros ao alto da cabeça num esforço para manter o cabelo arrumado. Perguntas dançavam em seus olhos chocolates enquanto ela o fitava. Questões que ele não sabia se podia responder. Não sabia nem se queria conhecer as respostas.

A distração que a oferta de Kagome poderia representar para sua própria desilusão era um fator a ser levado em conta. Um dado difícil de ignorar. Se aceitasse se perder naquele corpo, talvez conseguisse esquecer a inquietação e o cinismo que se tornaram companheiros constantes. E o esquecimento poderia perdurar por todo o tempo em que estivesse envolvido com o propósito de instruí-la na arte da sedução.

- Não sei se essa é uma boa idéia. Provavelmente não – ele começou. – Afinal somos parceiros de trabalho. Gosto de saber que posso contar com você para proteger minhas costas todas as noites. Não quero que isso mude.

Ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça jeans, e o gesto atraiu o olhar de Sesshoumaru para suas curvas esguias, delicadas. Seu corpo reagiu imediatamente, enquanto a mente invocava cenas nas quais suas mãos deslizavam pela superfície da pele macia e acetinada. Quantas vezes sonhara descobrir os segredos daquele corpo tentador?

- Não vai mudar – ela respondeu. – Não há razão para pensarmos em mudanças. Não vamos começar ou manter um romance. E se na estamos afetivamente envolvidos, se não há uma relação estável e duradoura entre nós, não há motivos para sermos transferidos ou designados para outras duplas. Não temos com o que nos preocuparmos. Não mesmo.

- E quanto a amizade? Ele insistiu. – O sexo passa a fazer parte da equação, e tudo vai ser diferente entre nós. Está disposta a assumir esse risco? Quer mesmo enfrentar a possibilidade de nossa relação de amizade e companheirismo ganhar novas cores, tons que podem ser menos favoráveis do que os atuais?

Um sorriso pálido distendeu sua boca carnuda e úmida.

- Essa é a essência do sexo. Grandes amigos sempre se tornam parceiros de cama. Isso não quer dizer que a dinâmica do relacionamento vai mudar. Não estamos atraídos um pelo outro dessa maneira. Oh... – Uma ruga surgiu repentinamente entre suas sobrancelhas bem delineadas. – A menos que não julgue ser capaz de... Ela ergueu a mão no sentido paralelo ao chão, a palma voltada para baixo, e foi erguendo lentamente o dedo indicador. – Você sabe.

Sesshoumaru pigarreou.

- Isso não seria problema – prometeu com enorme arrogância. Se ela tivesse a menor noção de com que freqüência protagonizava suas fantasias, jamais faria essa pergunta. Se já começava a sentir os indícios de uma poderosa e dolorosa ereção só por estarem discutindo o assunto... E ainda nem a tocara.

- Somos adultos livres e responsáveis Sesshoumaru. Nenhum de nós está envolvido com outra pessoa nesse momento. – Ela ia recitando os argumentos um a um, contando nos dedos para mostrar que eram muitos e fortes. – Ninguém vai ser prejudicado. Não estamos pondo em risco nossos empregos, ou nossa reputação. O pior que pode acontecer, e só se alguém descobrir que dormimos juntos, é um remanejamento. E se eu passar no exame para sargento no mês que vem, o remanejamento passará a ser uma realidade de qualquer forma.

- Está sendo honesta, não é? Na sua opinião, não há realmente nenhum problema em dormirmos juntos.

- Nenhum. – Kagome respirou fundo. Depois o encarou com o olhar sério e determinado. – Mas se não está disposto a me ajudar ou se a proposta não desperta seu interrese, não se incomode. Tenho certeza que posso encontrar outra pessoa.

- Alguém como Naraku? – Sabia que sua voz soava amarga e dura. Não era ciumento, mas pensar em Kagome com aquele sujeito era suficiente para deixá-lo com uma úlcera.

- Talvez – ela respondeu com um encolher de ombros. – Por que implica tanto com ele? Qual é o problema, afinal?

- Ele não é um bom sujeito.

- Se está tentando me dizer que Naraku é um jogador, eu já sei disso. – Havia impaciência em sua voz, algo que não podia e nem queria controlar. – Mas ele tem o tipo de experiência que estou precisando.

- Ah, sim, ele vai para cama com qualquer uma que se movimente, isso é certo. Mas não é um bom sujeito – repetiu, conferindo à colocação um significado que Kagome nem registrou. A curiosidade em seus olhos era prova disso.

Foi a vez de Sesshoumaru suspirar.

- A ex-amante de Naraku nunca escondeu os hematomas e as costelas quebradas que serviam de prova da agressão.

A pele sempre tão bem bronzeada empalideceu de repente, como ele esperava que acontecesse. Kagome possuía uma força interior considerável, levando em conta seu passado. Era fácil compreender sua intolerância com as pessoas que praticavam abusos de qualquer espécie.

- Jesus – Kagome sussurrou, apoiando-se na barricada de ferro como se as pernas já não pudessem suportá-la. – Eu não sabia... Não fazia a menor idéia. Um fato como esse... A notícia devia ter circulado pela estação.

- Nem sempre os rumores são confiáveis – ele respondeu. – O processo foi arquivado porque a ex-amante de Naraku estava apavorada demais para testemunhar.

Bem, pelo menos conseguira o que desejava. Havia tirado da cabeça dela a idéia de aproximar-se de Naraku. Como não precisava mais se preocupar com a possibilidade de sua parceira cometer esse erro de julgamento em particular, por que não dizia a ela que não participaria de seu plano maluco e encerrava a história de vez?

A resposta era simples, e Sesshoumaru a conhecia. Não havia nenhuma complexidade em seu raciocínio. Apesar do risco a que expunham a amizade e o relacionamento profissional, queria uma chance de transformar em realidade todas aquelas deliciosas e picantes fantasias.

Jamais poderia rejeitá-la, e isso era claro. Não possuía toda essa força de vontade.

Ele estendeu a mão para Kagome.

- Venha, vamos sair daqui – disse.

Ela o encarou em silêncio. Havia uma complexa mistura de sentimentos estampada em seus olhos.

Esperança.

Cautela.

Triunfo.

Havia sido manipulado, ele percebeu com bom humor imprevisto.

Caíra em uma armadilha.

E se atirara nas mãos dela.

As coisas podiam ser piores, supunha, sentindo confiança nos dedos que se entrelaçavam nos dele.

Kagome podia ter adivinhado ou intuído seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews.**

**Kissus.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lição de sedução

Lição de sedução

Capítulo 4

Nas mãos trêmulas de Kagome, um inofensivo pincel de rímel havia se transformado em uma arma letal. Quase enfiara o instrumento nos olhos duas vezes, e ainda não conseguira acrescentar uma só gota do líquido aos cílios.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro impaciente, depois fez outra tentativa de alongar as pestanas.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus – disse para o reflexo no espelho do banheiro. – Controle-se, por favor!

Ela fez pontaria. Sem cegar-se, aplicou uma fina camada de máscara. E se fazer sexo, ou melhor, sexo didático com Sesshoumaru realmente afetasse a amizade que existia entre eles? Aprender a satisfazer um homem e manter uma relação depois de os lençóis esfriarem era importante a ponto de pôr em risco uma verdadeira amizade? Sua agenda de telefones não transbordava nomes e números de pessoas que pudesse considerar próximas.

Crescer numa casa que mais lembrava um barril de pólvora a convencera de que era mais sensato manter as pessoas distantes. Tinha oito anos de idade na primeira vez que um dos namorados de sua mãe a mandara para o hospital. Aos nove, ela e a mãe viveram dentro de um carro, por uma semana, por que um dos namorados as jogara na rua.

O final de seu décimo terceiro ano de vida havia sido marcado por uma nova seqüência de infelizes circunstâncias, todas precipitadas pelo envolvimento de Tsuki com um homem particularmente cruel. Kagome passara uma semana em um hospital depois de ter tentado impedi-lo de espancar sua mãe. A recompensa fora um pulmão lesado e várias costelas fraturadas.

Há muito tempo, Kagome havia jurado nunca seguir os passos de sua mãe. Nunca de jeito nenhum permitiria que um homem a usasse como saco de pancadas. Até o momento conseguira cumprir o juramento. Infelizmente, o gene de Tsuki para o fracasso dos relacionamentos corria no sangue de Kagome. Com sorte e algum esforço, tudo mudaria a partir de agora, pois conseguira convencer Sesshoumaru a ajudá-la a melhorar performance na cama, e além dela.

Apesar das queixas e dos protestos, uma vez persuadido, ele se mostrara ansioso para ver sua missão cumprida. Depois do passeio de carro pelo vale na manhã anterior, Sesshoumaru sugerira um campo neutro onde teriam uma conversa clara e adulta para estabelecerem alguns termos e condições.

Onde isso ia terminar? Era o que ela se perguntava. Em um coração partido? Em um lamentável episódio de lágrimas e arrependimento? Rapidamente, ela abandonou esse curso de pensamento e aplicou um pouco de máscara de cílios.

No início havia hesitado. Tudo o que queria era uma experiência prática, algumas partidas um-contra-um sob as cobertas para aprimorar sua técnica. Mas ele se mantivera firme. Sua opinião sincera e seu conselho honesto exigiam uma avaliação acurada de suas ações e reações naturais durante o período de relacionamento que antecede a intimidade sexual.

Não saberia dize se a causa havia sido a falta de sono ou excesso de cafeína, ou se fora movida simplesmente pelo desespero, mas o fato era que, depois do terceiro capuccino, Kagome acabara concordando. O que ainda não conseguia entender era como poderia agir naturalmente enquanto ele não só observava cada um dos seus movimentos, mas também a ensinava a enlouquecer um homem na cama.

- Deve ser isso que chamam por ai de ansiedade de performance – ela resmungou para o espelho.

Comprara a maquiagem naquela manhã, depois do trabalho, e a aquisição havia representado uma despesa considerável em uma conhecida loja da cidade. A blusa cor de cobre brilhante e a saia curta e justa de seda preta também haviam levado boa parte de seu salário, e eram tão provocantes que deviam ser consideradas ilegais.

Apesar de sua apreensão, ainda creditava que havia tomado a decisão certa. Sentira-se culpada por ter manipulado Sesshoumaru, era verdade, mas a pior de todas as crises de consciência ocorrera na noite anterior, durante um período mais calmo, quando tivera tempo para pensar.

Ela terminou de colocar o brilhante par de brincos nas orelhas no exato minuto em que o timer do forno soou, avisando que a lasanha de frutos do mar que prepara para o jantar estava pronta. Depois de uma última olhada no espelho para certificar-se de que o complicado projeto a que se entregara produzira um resultado durável, ela se declarou pronta para sua primeira noite de aula no curso Mulher Perversa 101.

Tinha menos de cinco minutos antes de Sesshoumaru chegar, e por isso saiu do banheiro apressada. Depois de uma breve para calçar as sandálias pretas de saltos altos e tiras finas, ela se dirigiu a cozinha para retirar a lasanha do forno.

Ele que não ousava a lhe dar menos que a nota máxima por ter criado um ambiente romântico tão perfeito. Havia música de fundo, canções selecionadas, e a mesa na sala de jantar havia sido arrumada com porcelana e cristais.

- Ele que se atreva a não reconhecer e elogiar meu esforço – Kagome resmungou enquanto abria a porta do forno

Ela apagou o forno e depois deixou a lasanha em sua assadeira sobre um par de aparadores para esfriar, tentando não se entregar a uma nova onda de dúvidas. Talvez não houvesse sido perfeitamente honesta com ela mesma quando insistira que a amizade com Sesshoumaru não mudaria. Estavam a um passo de se tornarem amantes... Mesmo que só temporariamente. Não, pensou pegando uma faca para fatiar o crocante pão italiano. Não amantes, corrigiu-se. A palavra implicava em uma ligação emocional mais profunda do que cabia ao relacionamento.

Então, o que Sesshoumaru representava para ela agora? Não podia chamá-lo de parceiro de cama, porque, uma vez concluído o aprendizado, as ligações de alcova com ele também chegariam ao fim. Como se podia definir os parâmetros de tão singular associação? Se não eram amantes no sentido romântico nem mantinham uma relação mais casual, como sugeria a expressão parceiros sexuais, a única definição que restava era instrutor e aluna.

A campainha soou, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se. A porta do forno escorregou de sua mão e se fechou com um estrondo assustador. Ou teria sido o ruído do seu coração caindo no fundo do seu estômago? Qual era o problema com ela afinal? Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado tão nervosa antes, nem mesmo quando se deparara com a inevitabilidade da concretização do fato. Recusando-se a considerar a remota possibilidade de estar prestes a cometer um erro monumental, ela saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu determinada a porta da frente.

Seu coração deixou o aconchego da garganta para ricochetear freneticamente por toda a área do peito como um disco de hóquei, e tudo isso porque estava olhando para Sesshoumaru. A capacidade de formular uma sentença coerente, muito menos encontrar uma palavra apropriada para descrever a aparência viril e sexy do homem com quem convivia em bases diárias, abandonou-a sem aviso prévio. Não que normalmente ele se vestisse mal, mas não havia se preparado mentalmente para a chance de ele se apresentar tão impecável em uma calça cáqui e uma blusa branca do mais puro linho. Ele ainda tinha aquela aura de policial, como acontecia com qualquer um habituado a vestir uniforme, mas não se parecia em nada com o amigo que conhecia tão bem. O homem parado diante de sua porta com um sorriso fascinante e uma intensa admiração estampada nos olhos sedutores lhe roubava o fôlego. Como se não bastasse , ele ainda decidiu examiná-la da cabeça aos pés como se estivesse diante de uma sobremesa suculenta e deliciosa.

_Olhos sedutores? Sesshoumaru?_

_Desde quando?_

Amigos não tinham olhos sedutores. Um amigo não olhava para ela como se estivesse diante da mais suculenta guloseima do cardápio. E seus seios também não deviam ficar rígidos e arrepiados. Esse tipo de absurdo não era para amigos ou parceiros, mas para um homem e uma mulher que logo se tornariam amantes.

E nós logos nos tornaremos amantes.

Por não ter certeza de que poderia permanecer em silêncio sem gaguejar feito uma idiota, ou salivar como os cachorros de Pavlov, ela recuou um passo, sem dize nada fez um gesto convidando-o a entrar no apartamento. Quando Sesshoumaru passou, ela aspirou com avidez o perfume cítrico de sua loção após barba. Os dedos que seguravam a maçaneta ganharam força súbita. Céus, o homem exalava o mais perfeito aroma do pecado!

Ele estendeu a mão para oferecer um buquê de flores do campo que até então Kagome nem havia notado.

- Para você – disse.

Quando aceitou as flores, seus dedos roçaram os deles. Um arrepio quente percorreu terminações nervosas cuja existência ela havia esquecido.

- Humm... Obrigada. São lindas. – Apesar do notável tremor em sua voz, de repente percebia que ainda era relativamente capaz de dominar as habilidades de linguagem mais simples e básicas. Por isso prosseguiu: - Pode me dar licença um instante? Vou colocá-la no vaso.

Kagome fechou a porta, deu dois passos, e de repente parou para encará-lo. Se estivessem realmente envolvidos, não hesitaria em demonstrar sua apreciação com um beijo. Ele a estava julgando, analisando suas ações e reações. Assim que se colocassem na horizontal, ele teria muito que criticar. De maneira nenhuma sua tendência à perfeição poderia tolerar a idéia de ser criticada por demonstrar maneiras impróprias também fora do quarto.

Seus dedos executaram uma flexão involuntária, apertando o celofane que envolvia as flores. O ruído soou estridente. Ela percorreu a curta distância que os separava e passou os braços em torno do pescoço. Mesmo com os saltos acrescentando alguns centímetros a sua estatura modesta de um metro e sessenta, ele ainda a superava em pelo menos em vinte centímetros. Engraçado, nunca o percebera tão alto. E também não havia notado antes a exata largura de seu peito e ombros.

Porque não estivera olhando, imaginou apreensiva, ou porque não desejara olhar?

A cor de seus olhos âmbar ganhou uma súbita intensidade, transformando-se no mais brilhante que já vira. Uma onda de calor incendiou seu olhar quando ele pousou as mãos em suas costas nuas, deixando-as descansar logo acima da curva formada pelos glúteos. Estavam tão próximos, que podia sentir os seios roçando provocantes no peito musculoso.

Kagome esqueceu de respirar.

- Obrigada – murmurou, incapaz de impor maior força a voz por conta da privação de oxigênio. – Pelas flores.

- Por nada.

O som sexy de sua voz rouca vibrou em seu corpo. Ela fitou os olhos de Sesshoumaru, dominada por uma espécie de encantamento ao qual nunca poderia resistir. Os lábios se erguiam lentamente como se tivessem vontade própria, buscando os dele. Cada fração de segundo transcorria com uma dolorosa lentidão enquanto ele baixava a cabeça. A antecipação fazia ferver seu sangue.

Cada nuance do momento ficava suspensa no tempo, ampliada por sua consciência do corpo másculo e poderoso colado ao seu. A maneira como os braços a envolviam, como o perfume provocante colava a sua pele, as batidas aceleradas do próprio coração, o calor dos dedos, o conhecimento de que, depois dessa noite, nada mais seria como antes entre eles.

Recusava-se a pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a ampla gama de possibilidades sensuais ao alcance de sua mão. Seus olhos se fecharam quando a boca roçou a dela, os lábios macios e firmes, o beijo sutil, porém poderoso. Os movimentos lentos da língua aprofundando o beijo provocavam sucessivas ondas de calor que a percorriam em aspirais, e ela se moveu contra o corpo de Sesshoumaru.

Ele gemeu e a apertou com mais força entre os braços. Toda a extensão da impressionante ereção pulsava de encontro ao seu ventre, e suas coxas pareciam formigar em resposta. Havia uma intensa umidade entre suas pernas quando, devagar, ele deixou as mãos escorregarem para baixo para segurarem os glúteos arredondados.

Colada a Sesshoumaru como se houvesse nascido para estar ali, ela se sentiu invadida por um estranho sentimento de familiaridade. Tentou diminuir a importância da inusitada sensação como um simples caso de dejà vu, mas era impossível. Como poderia diminuir a importância de alguma coisa que estavam vivendo ali? Não. Não quando conheci o calor de sua boca, seu sabor, a maneira como ele a provocava e despertava com a língua. Aquilo não era uma predestinação cósmica que o destino havia tramado, mas o sussurro de algo real e concreto flertando com a consciência na periferia de sua memória.

Podia jurar que havia beijado Sesshoumaru antes. E gostara do beijo. Muito.

Sesshoumaru deslizou a mão pela protuberância formada pelo traseiro de Kagome, os dedos tocando de passagem a barra da minúscula e fina saia preta. Um homem era capaz de lidar com uma determinada dose de tentação antes de sucumbir, e sem nenhum esforço ela havia atingido seu limite no segundo em que o recebera na porta. O gemido doce com que se pendurara em seu pescoço, associada a maneira convidativa como se movia contra seu peito agora, ameaçavam levá-lo além desse limite. Seria loucura total.

Abrindo as mãos contra a pele macia, ele a acariciou com suavidade. O buquê de flores havia caído da mão dela e jazia esquecido no tapete perto de seu pé. Kagome enterrava os dedos entre as mechas de cabelos dele, saboreando o beijo, deixando-o saber com absoluta certeza onde acabariam. Caminhavam a passos largos por um campo minado.

No caminho até ali, ele havia considerado uma variedade de cenários para aquela noite. Fantasias, na verdade, e todas que sua mente tecera haviam terminado com ele penetrando o calor úmido do corpo de Kagome e sentindo em torno da cintura a pressão de suas coxas torneadas. Mas nenhuma dessas imagens começava com um sexo selvagem no tapete da sala dois minutos depois de sua chegada.

Tinha uma ereção persistente e dolorosa. Kagome queria aprender como ser uma amante melhor, mas a julgar pela maneira como o beijava e movia o corpo contra o seu, ela sabia precisamente o que estava fazendo: levando-o a loucura. Essa noite, Sesshoumaru percebeu, não tinha nenhuma relação com ensinar e aprender, e tudo a ver com a promessa de dar e receber prazer.

Desde que concordara com seu pedido não havia conseguido se concentrar em nada que não fosse Kagome, sexo e mais sexo. A única diferença era que planejara progredir lentamente até deixá-la completamente a vontade, e só então alimentar o fogo. Quanto mais quente melhor, isso era certo, mas seus planos haviam fracassado no exato instante em que sentira aquelas curvas em seus braços.

Queria essa mulher com uma urgência que beirava o sofrimento. Desejava-a com uma avidez que devia tê-lo deixado chocado e abalado, não ainda mais excitado e animado.

Afastando a boca da dela, ele beijou seu pescoço até chegar ao queixo e percorreu a mandíbula bem devagar, mordendo e lambendo delicadamente a região sensível sob a ponta de uma orelha. Enchia os pulmões com um delicado perfume floral e identificava o inconfundível aroma de sua excitação que ia aos poucos invadindo seus sentidos, intoxicando-o e obliterando os parcos resquícios de bom senso com que ainda podia contar.

As mãos dela desceram por sua nuca, passaram por cima dos ombros e se detiveram em seu peito. Um súbito desespero o invadiu. Kagome havia recuperado a razão? Interrompia o momento para dizer que tudo havia sido um erro?

Não. Em vez de empurrá-lo, ela agarrou sua camisa. Puxando-o, recuou até ter as costas apoiadas na pequena porção de parede que separava o hall da entrada da cozinha.

- Não devia estar acontecendo desse jeito. – A voz dele era tensa, resultado direto do fogo que o incendiava e enchia de urgentes necessidades. Mal podia reconhecê-la.

- Eu sei. – O desejo queimava em seus olhos. Os dedos tremiam enquanto ela manipula os botões de sua camisa, empurrando o tecido para os lados a fim de acariciar seu peito nu. – Eu nem sabia que podia acontecer desse jeito.

- Kagome, talvez não devamos...

Determinação e prazer se misturavam se sua expressão.

- Cale a boca, Sesshy. – Ela esfregou as mãos abertas sobre seus mamilos. – Por favor, cale a boca e continue.

Kagome pressionou a boca aberta contra um de seus mamilos e sugou-o. Qualquer que fosse a idiotice que ele estava prestes a dizer, morreu num silêncio confuso no exato momento em que seu cérebro entrou em curto circuito.

- Uau... – Um calor intenso como de um ferro em brasa percorria seu corpo partindo de todas as direções. O ponto de convergência estava localizado entre suas pernas, um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Só um idiota teria a ousadia de acusar Kagome de não saber excitar um homem. A mulher o deixara mais rígido e quente do que ele jamais achara ser possível. Estava tão desesperado por ela que, se não a possuísse logo, acabaria maluco.

Ela manipulava seu cinto, mas Seshoumaru segurou-a pelos punhos e ergueu seus braços, imobilizando-os contra a parede bem acima de sua cabeça. Se ela encostasse um dedo naquela parte mais sensível de sua masculinidade, ele explodiria.

Ela o fitava com os olhos cheios de desejo. Havia curiosidade e fogo nos fundo daqueles olhos de chocolate.

- Deixe-me tocá-lo. – Sua voz baixa e rouca. Ela tinha o som do sexo, e sua ereção ganhou força numa resposta imediata e primitiva.

- Mais tarde – Sesshoumaru prometeu. Isto é, desde que sobrevivesse até lá.

Com a mão esquerda, ele manteve as mãos dela unidas sobre a cabeça, depois usou a direita para traçar o caminho que ia desde a esguia coluna de seu pescoço até a curva do início de um seio. Encarando-a, ele segurou seu seio através do tecido elástico do top. A súbita inspiração com que ela levou o ar para o dentro dos pulmões ao sentir seus dedos acariciando o mamilo rígido o excitou além do que parecia ser possível.

- Estou completamente louca por você, Sesshoumaru. – Ela deslizou a ponta da língua pelo carnudo e úmido lábio inferior, reforçando as palavras com uma determinação que cause o matou.

Com um dos joelhos ele a fez abrir as pernas.

- Completamente... Quanto?

- Humm... – Kagome gemeu e pressionou a pélvis contra a perna dele. – Totalmente.

Um convite mais explícito ele não poderia esperar.

Sesshoumaru deslizou a mão até sua cintura delgada, logo acima da curva do quadril, e continuou descendo até agarrar a barra da saia, puxando-a lentamente para cima.

- Toque-me – ela pediu num sussurro.

Deslizando os dedos para cima pela parte interna de uma coxa, deixou os dedos roçarem a área úmida e quente. Uma necessidade intensa e renovada alimentou a ereção que ameaçava destruí-lo.

- Kagome... – ele sussurrou. – Você não está usando...

- Calcinha? – O sorriso fácil e pecaminoso ia além de tudo que suas fantasias haviam sido capazes de conjurar nos últimos oito meses, e de repente a mente começava a produzir imagens mais e mais eróticas. – Está chocado?

Ele deslizou os dedos pela pele macia e úmida da parte mais intima de seu corpo. KAgome movia os quadris, esfregando-se contra suas mãos, ansiosa por aprofundar o toque.

- Excitado, certamente – ele admitiu. – Tanto que chega a doer.

- Então, deixe-me tocá-lo – ela pediu num sussurro rouco. Tentou liberta-se da mão que segurava seus pulsos, mas ele a imobilizava com uma mistura de habilidade e força. Se a deixasse tocá-lo, não suportaria nem trinta segundos de carícias.

Os olhos dela brilhavam refletindo a intensidade de sua necessidade.

- Quero senti-lo duro e quente em minhas mãos. – Ela respirou fundo. – E em minha boca.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o coração bater forte no peito. Inferno! Não conseguiria se controlar por muito mais tempo, se ela continuasse falando desse jeito.

- Depois – ele repetiu a promessa. – Pode contar com isso.

Devagar, contornou um dedo a entrada da abertura aveludada, mergulhando um pouco mais fundo em sua essência de mulher a cada volta que completava. Kagome estava molhada, tão macia, tão quente e pronta para recebê-lo, que foi necessário reunir todas as migalhas de autocontrole que ainda lhe restavam para conter o impulso de possuí-la ali mesmo.

Exercendo uma pressão sutil, ele continuou acariciando toda a região entre suas pernas enquanto se deliciava com seus gemidos arfantes. Aos poucos, foi restringindo os círculos a pequenos movimentos circulares em torno de um ponto específico que, inchado e rígido, ia ganhando sensibilidade cada vez que era tocado. A resposta de Kagome a experiência era um verdadeiro teste para os limites de seu autocontrole.

Movendo os quadris, ela ia buscando em seus dedos o prazer pelo qual ansiava, tomando e pedindo sem reservas ou inibições. Os músculos de seu corpo estavam contraídos, e era como se ela quisesse devorá-lo.

- Não pare – dizia, flexionando os joelhos para aprofundar o contato com seus dedos.

Sesshoumaru nem sonharia em pôr fim ao prazer que estava sentindo e proporcionando. Ela ia se tornando mais quente, mais molhada, e o centro de sua feminilidade pulsava em ondas sucessivas que iam se tornando mais e mais freqüentes. Kagome estava tão perto do clímax, que ele só precisaria de mais alguns movimentos bem calculados para fazê-la explodir.

- Abra os olhos – disse. – Olhe para mim enquanto faço você explodir de prazer.

_Agora sou eu quem a está fazendo perder o controle._

Ela obedeceu à ordem sem nenhuma hesitação. Inspirações curtas e superficiais acompanhavam cada gemido enquanto ela caminhava a passos largos para a concretização do prazer. Sesshoumaru inseriu mais dois dedos nela, pressionando, preenchendo todos os espaços, deixando-se enlouquecer pelos gemidos que iam ganhando volume e anunciavam o momento do clímax.

Assim que sentiu seu corpo pronto para recebê-lo, ele a acariciou com a ponta e um dedo. Devagar. Suavemente. Os gritos de Kagome eram desesperados, aflitos e ele reduziu a amplitude dos círculos que traçava em torno daquele pequenino botão túrgido, conduzindo-a para a explosão.

Suas pernas tremiam, e ele a suportava com a força do próprio corpo. Podia sentir as unhas deixando marcas em seus pulsos. Seus olhos brilhavam, e os lábios entreabertos pronunciaram seu nome quando ela desabou sob a força do orgasmo que a sacudiu.

Sesshoumaru soltou as suas mãos, e ela se agarrou em seu ombros, enterrando as unhas na pele enquanto ele mantinha a intensidade do prazer que a consumia, desafiando-a a tomar posse de tudo que podia experimentar, encorajando-a a buscar ainda mais. Sua ereção pulsava, quente, pesada e dolorosa enquanto, fascinado, ele assistia ao belo espetáculo de vê-la completamente consumida pela doce benção da satisfação.

Devagar ele a trouxe de volta ao chão. Respirando arfante e com o corpo enfraquecido pela exaustão, Kagome se apoiou nele. Haviam ido muito além dos limites da amizade, e só Deus sabia que prejuízo sofreria a relação profissional. Sempre soubera que estavam cometendo um engano, e no entanto, em vez de tentar dissuadi-la do erro, cedera à tentação por não ter força para resistir a ela.

Dizer a si mesmo que só concordara com as loucas idéias de Kagome por ser seu amigo era idiotice. Sabia desde o início que aquilo era loucura, mas havia preferido ignorar os avisos emitidos por seu cérebro. Havia preferido fingir que não sabia que mais tarde se arrependeria, lamentando a decisão.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro lento e profundo. Francamente não tivera forças para encarar a realidade da situação. Por mais que tentasse negar, a verdade era que estivera cego de ciúmes. Havia perdido a razão diante da possibilidade de outro homem tocá-la como ele acabara de tocá-la. Para ele, essa constatação era prova de que se importava mais com Kagome do que havia acreditado até então.

Ele acariciou suas costas suadas e esperou até que os últimos tremores a sacudissem. Sustentando seu peso, apertou-a contra o peito, perto do coração, porque não sabia o que mais poderia fazer. O que deveria fazer. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de voltarem ao patamar anterior.

Era isso.

Naquele exato momento comunicaria a decisão irrevogável de abandonar seu posto de instrutor para técnicas de sedução. Oh, sim, ele a guiaria com alegria por todos os caminhos que uma mulher devia trilhar para dar prazer a um homem. Estivera vivendo essa fantasias nos últimos meses, sem saber que um dia teria chances de realizá-las. Mas as regras seriam outras. A menos que ela aceitasse sua única condição, a de que se tornariam amantes no mais pleno sentido da palavra, estava fora dali, por mais que isso o matasse.

- Kagome?

- Humm – ela murmurou, deixando claro que não queria abrir mão do conforto do peito musculoso. Nunca havia pensado que uma pessoa podia cochilar estando em pé, mas estava tão perto disso, que já começava a questionar também outros limites do corpo humano.

- Precisamos conversar.

_Uh-oh._

Não estava gostando nada do tom dessa conversa.

Com supremo esforço, ergueu a cabeça e os ombros, balançando um pouco sobre os saltos.

- Não. Não precisamos – respondeu.

Depois se virou e caminhou com firmeza para a cozinha.

- Kagome, espere.

Enquanto lavava as mãos na pia, ela sentia a presença bem próxima de suas costas. Droga, não queria ouvir nada sobre arrependimento ou recriminação. O remorso não tinha lugar naquele delicioso momento de plenitude que seguia um dos mais gratificantes e impressionantes orgasmos da década.

- Não podemos continuar com isso – ele anunciou. – Eu não posso. Não dessa maneira.

Uma raiva inesperada a dominou. Era um sentimento tão forte, que ela quase caiu sob a força do impacto.

- Não acha que é um pouco tarde para isso? – disparou. Depois fechou a torneira e pegou uma toalha de papel do suporte para secar as mãos.

Que diabo a fizera pensar que ele seria diferente dos outros? Afinal, Sesshoumaru era um homem. Aparentemente, todo o gênero havia sido infectado pelo mesmo envenenamento por testosterona. Use-a e chute-a porta para fora, esse era o lema. Maldição, ler as instruções detalhadas tatuadas no traseiro_: remova seu instrumento e dirija-se à saída mais próxima. _

Tudo bem, talvez ela e Seshoumaru não houvessem percorrido todo o caminho, não até o final, mas ele já se mostrava disposto a levantar âncora e fugir correndo antes mesmo de chegarem ao quarto, então havia algo definitivamente errado com ela. Um triste fato de sua vida, mas encontraria uma maneira de lidar com isso. O que não podia suportar era seu amigo e parceiro mentindo para ela.

Kagome jogou a toalha de papel usada sobre a pia e retirou as fatias de pão do forno antes de encará-lo. Cruzando os braços, apoiou-se na pia e deixou os olhos se fixarem deliberadamente na altura do zíper de sua calça. O volume provocado pela ereção permanecia visível e impressionante.

- Tenho a impressão de que não enfrentaria grandes problemas para terminar o que começou.

Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto.

- Não torne isso maior do que já é, kagome. Eu nunca...

- Não é só isso que eu vou deixar de aumentar – ela o interrompeu sarcástica. Preferia agarrar-se a raiva. Caso contrário, o horrível desapontamento de não conseguir atrair nem mesmo Sesshoumru, seu grande amigo e parceiro, a levaria às lágrimas.

_De jeito nenhum!_

Nenhum homem merecia suas lágrimas.

Ele atravessou a cozinha e parou diante dela.

- Não estou dizendo que não a quero, Kagome – ele anunciou com firmeza e impaciência, a frustração traduzida por sua voz igualando-se ao fogo que ainda cintilava em seus olhos âmbar. – O que estou dizendo é que eu...

- Ah, por favor, Sesshoumaru. Não pode ser mais criativo que isso? – Ela forçou uma risada castiça que rompeu a barreira formada pelo nó em sua garganta, um obstáculo tão grande e pesado quanto um colete à prova de balas. – Se vai mentir para poupar meus sentimentos, tenha pelo menos a decência de não me abrigar a engolir uma idiotice mais antiga que a Era Glacial.

- Quer parar de interromper e me deixar terminar?

- Estou ouvindo, mas faça por merecer minha intenção. E lembre-se, já ouvi todas as desculpas. Vá em frente – ela concluiu, fazendo um gesto com a mão. – Faça o melhor que puder. Surpreenda-me com sua criatividade.

Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Sem dúvida, uma tática estudada para ganhar tempo enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas para chutá-la de um jeito, que ele esperava, não a ferisse.

_Tarde demais, amigão._

- Não há nada que eu queira mais do que fazer amor com você, Kagome – Sesshoumaru começou com tom calmo.

- Mas? – Em sua experiência, havia sempre um mas em algum lugar.

- Estou desistindo da posição de instrutor sexual. Se quer mesmo aprender como me dar prazer, não terei nenhum problema em lhe ensinar tudo o que quer saber. Mas só na posição de amante. Seu amante.

- Meu... O quê?

- Você ouviu.

Oh, sim, ela o ouvira bem. Só não conseguia acreditar nos próprios ouvidos. Havia oferecido uma experiência sexual livre, sem rótulos, sem cobranças e condições. Nenhum homem em seu juízo perfeito ia preferir complicar com... O quê? Um compromisso?

Tinha a sensação de estar olhando exatamente diante desse homem.

- Tem certeza disso? Tem pelo menos alguma idéia do que essa imposição pode acarretar? – Ela tinha e, qualquer que fosse o ponto de vista do qual analisasse a questão, os dados obtidos através dessa análise a deixavam tonta. No final, o tipo de envolvimento que ele estava propondo se traduziria no final de uma grande amizade e em uma transferência, um remanejamento de parceiros ou, pior ainda, outro batalhão para um deles.

- Exclusividade mútua, para começar.

Ela o encarou perplexa. Sesshoumaru Taisho propondo uma relação de compromisso e exclusividade mútua? Seria motivo de riso se levantasse essa história para o vestiário feminino da corporação! Sabia que ele costumava ter sempre duas, às vezes três mulheres disponíveis ao mesmo tempo. O homem era praticamente um profissional especializado em evitar mulheres interessadas em compromissos.

A compreensão se fez num grande de luz. Mais uma vez tinha de lidar com aquela bobagem machista e antiquada. O homem das cavernas. O leão da montanha. A posse.

- Escute, se está preocupado com a possibilidade de eu sair por aí dormindo com outros homens enquanto desempenha seu papel, esqueça. Não pretendo levantar da sua cama de manhã e ir experimentar alguma nova técnica com o primeiro garanhão que surgir na tela do meu radar.

- Eu nunca pensei nisso. Você não é esse tipo de mulher.

Ele realmente a conhecia bem. Muito bem. Não havia a menor chance de Kagome ir para cama com outro homem enquanto estivesse envolvida com Sesshoumaru. Não que aprovasse e apoiasse essa ridícula exigência explícita de privacidade, mas promiscuidade nunca fora seu estilo. Um relacionamento já era bastante complicado sem que se tentasse conduzir dois ou três ao mesmo tempo, como ele bem sabia.

Então, se não estava preocupado com eventuais variações de parceiros, o que Sesshoumaru queria dizer? Oferecer garantias de que, enquanto estivessem envolvidos, ele só deixaria os sapatos embaixo da cama dela? Queria mais do que ele havia lhe dado pouco antes, não garantias que não solicitara e das quais não precisava.

Kagome massageou longamente as têmporas doloridas com a ponta dos dedos.

- Está me deixando confusa. Por que está agindo assim agora?

Ele passou uma das mãos na cabeça.

- Não gosto da idéia de ser usado para ensiná-la a satisfazer outro homem.

Ela respirou fundo, lutando contra a frustração. Por que de repente se sentia como um hidratante gigantesco cercada por um cão disposto a marcar seu território?

- Algum outro homem_ desconhecido_ – ela corrigiu. – Ainda não escolhi minha próxima vítima.

- Não faz diferença.

- Não. Provavelmente não. Afinal, ele era apenas mais um homem machista.

- Bem, eu também não vejo diferença. As pessoas seguem seus caminhos quando os relacionamentos acabam, Sesshoumaru. Ou esqueceu essa parte da história?

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fitou-a com impaciência.

- Não pode saber disso.

- Mas eu sei, porque é assim que as coisas funcionam. E quando o relacionamento termina, raramente é bonito. Além do mais, estamos praticamente jogando pelo ralo uma bela amizade e uma sólida parceria.

- Não precisa ser desse jeito – ele opinou, começando a abotoar a camisa.

- Estou lhe oferecendo sexo. Muito seco. Sexo aventureiro. Sem laços, sem complicações, e você vem me dizer que quer um compromisso? Por acaso perdeu o juízo?

- Talvez tenha perdido. De qualquer maneira, a decisão é sua, Kagome. Aceite minha proposta, e nós terminamos o que começamos há pouco. Recuse-a, e voltaremos a nos ver no plantão de segunda-feira á noite.

- Está lançando um ultimato? Ela perguntou incrédula. – Do seu jeito ou ducha fria?

Um sorriso arrogante distendeu seus lábios.

- Pode apostar seu delicioso traseiro nisso. – Sesshoumaru olhou para o relógio de pulso. – O tempo está passando, meu bem. O que vai ser?

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0ooo0oo0ooo0oo0 **

**Obrigada pelas reviews.**

**Kissus.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lição de Sedução

**Lição de Sedução**

**Capítulo 5**

Kagome contemplou seriamente os benefícios de uma ducha gelada. Como já havia suspeitado, nenhuma vantagem lhe passava pela cabeça.

- Só para esclarecer a situação - ela respondeu, sentando-se na beirada de uma cadeira estofada localizada na sala de estar -, toda essa bobagem machista e possessiva é porque você quer um compromisso. Comigo. Entendi bem?

De frente para ela, ele se sentou no antigo baú de viagem que Kagome encontrara em uma liquidação e usava como mesa de café. Com os braços envolvendo os joelhos, Sesshoumaru assumiu uma expressão que só podia ser descrita como marginalmente tolerante.

- Não é tão difícil de entender, Kagome.

- Nós ainda nem fizemos sexo. Não... – Ela olhou para as cortinas fechadas como se as palavras de que precisava estivessem ali, bordadas no tecido cor de creme e disponíveis para futuras referências. – As pessoas não... – recusava-se a usar a palavra casal para descrever aquela situação tão singular – não costumam esperar até terem certeza de que são sexualmente compatíveis, para só então aceitarem um relacionamento que possa ser chamado de compromisso?

Ele sorriu de um jeito que fez saltar seu coração e aqueceu o sangue em suas veias.

- Duvido que tenhamos que enfrentar algum problema nesse sentido – Sesshoumaru opinou com uma risada arrogante.

- Ora, sei idiota e tolo. Como você esquece fácil.

Incompatibilidade sexual havia sido a razão que a levara a abordá-lo com uma proposta de relacionamento. Não havia duvida de que ele a saciava plenamente. Com enorme generosidade, o homem já havia comprovado sua habilidade nesse aspecto da questão. E com uma demonstração irrefutável. Infelizmente, ainda tinha de retribuir o favor, o que significava que ele não tinha a menor idéia sobre como a ligação entre eles seria unilateral, pelo menos no nível sexual.

- Em seu lugar, eu não tiraria conclusões precipitadas – ela o preveniu. – Sou um pouco lenta nesse assunto, lembra? Na verdade, creio ter adquirido até uma certa fama por isso. Essa história pode terminar como o compromisso mais rápido na história dos relacionamentos. Rápido demais até mesmo para os seus parâmetros.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro longo e impaciente e se levantou, atravessando a pequena distância que os separava. Plantando as mãos sobre os braços da cadeira, bem perto do corpo de Kagome, inclinou-se para frente e a encurralou entre o corpo musculoso que ela adoraria poder explorar e o encosto da poltrona, ameaçando arruinar sua zona de conforto. Como conseguira trabalhar ao lado dele durante todos aqueles meses, passar tanto tempo com ele, não só durante o expediente, mas também em suas horas de folga, sem nunca ter percebido a impressionante força magnética de sua presença? Ele era seu parceiro, seu amigo, e agora insistia em estabelecer um compromisso antes de se tornarem amantes. Quando, exatamente, ele havia construído uma personalidade tão impositiva e autoritária, e como pudera deixar de notar tão significativa transformação? Para uma policial, sua capacidade de observação era questionável, para dizer o mínimo.

- Você não tem mesmo a menor idéia de quanto é sensual, não é? – ele indagou sério.

Sensata, Kagome manteve a boca fechada. Não cometeria o erro de cutucar a onça com a vara curta, como dizia o provérbio.

O calor emanando pelo corpo de Sesshoumaru a cercava, absorvendo todo o oxigênio existente na aconchegante sala de estar. Respirar era quase impossível. Ele abaixou a cabeça e roçou os lábios na lateral de seu pescoço. Todo e qualquer traço de racionalidade existente até então desapareceu.

- Tudo o que tenho de fazer é pensar em como você responde aos meus toques... – ele capturou a ponta de sua orelha entre os dentes e mordeu a carne macia -, e posso imaginar pelo menos uma dúzia de maneiras diferentes para possuí-la.

O ar que ela estivera reservando para a própria sobrevivência escapou de seus pulmões. Deus, mais que maneira de morrer, ela pensou. Seus seios estavam inchados e rígidos. Os mamilos formavam pequenos cumes endurecidos e clamavam por aquela boca molhada e quente. Mais uma vez, podia sentir uma intensa umidade entre as pernas.

- Sesshy – ela murmurou, surpresa com a resposta de seu corpo às palavras sensuais que ele sussurrava em seu ouvido. Não era um cadáver. Tinha plena consciência do magnetismo sexual do seu parceiro de trabalho, mas tornar-se repentinamente o alvo de todo esse poder era ocorrência para a qual não estava preparada. Ele era muito... Muito... Tudo.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o corpo levando-a com ele. Kagome passou os braços em torno de seu pescoço e sentiu uma das mãos dele deslizando para baixo de sua saia, a palma calejada tocando o quadril nu, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Está ardendo por mim novamente, não está?

Sua boca quente deixava um caminho de fogo entre a orelha e o pescoço, onde ele se deteve para criar desenhos molhados que ia traçando com a ponta da língua. Depois de alguns instantes, Sesshoumaru continuou descendo até os lábios encontrarem o início da curva do seio. Os dedos passeavam por suas costas buscando o fecho do top. Com movimentos rápidos e experientes, ele abriu a blusa em poucos segundos, deixando-a presa apenas pela tira que contornava o pescoço. Assim, Kagome tinha os seios praticamente expostos. Sorrindo, ele removeu o tecido para o lado, depois sugou um mamilo levando-o ao interior de sua boca quente e macia.

Sensações poderosas a dominavam, e ela sentiu a primeira e poderosa contração na porção mais baixa do seu ventre. Seus dedos acariciavam os cabelos prateados, puxando-os de forma a impedir que ele afastasse os lábios de seu seio. Sesshoumaru mantinha as mãos em seus glúteos, massageando-os delicadamente enquanto, sem pressa, ia aproximando os dedos do centro úmido de seu prazer.

Ele levantou a cabeça para fitá-la.

- Não está, Kagome? – perguntou mais uma vez, deslizando os dedos bem devagar até que ela pudesse sentir um dedo tocá-la com a suavidade de uma pena.

- Sim... – a resposta soou roca, sufocada, quase como um convite ou uma súplica. Queria senti-lo dentro de sue corpo, preenchendo todos os espaços. Ansiava pelo momento em que, dominada pela excitação que ele prometia com os lábios, os dedos e a voz, não pudesse reconhecer nada além do mais simples e pleno prazer físico.

Sesshoumaru levantou sua saia para ampliar o acesso que tinha ao seu corpo. O ar frio acariciou sua pele suada, e ela estremeceu num resultado direto de sensações conflitantes. O calor da pele dele, o frio do ar, o fogo de sua excitação.

Ele se ajoelhou diante dela. A ternura naqueles olhos dourados contraiu seu coração e provocou um imenso nó que ameaçava bloquear sua garganta. Oh, céus, o que estava fazendo? Suas preocupações anteriores eram pequenas comparadas às apreensões de agora, quando ele insistia em mudar as regras do jogo. Elevar as apostas implicava em assumir todas as ramificações e conseqüências, e elas não eram pequenas. Então ele não percebia o que podia acontecer? Amizade e parceria postas de lado, e se começasse a gostar dele... De um jeito mais sério e duradouro? Um homem como Sesshoumaru partiria seu coração em menos de um segundo quando dissesse adeus, o que aconteceria sem a menor sombra de dúvida. Se fosse estúpida o bastante para apaixonar-se por ele. O que não era.

- Nunca imagine que não vai me satisfazer – ele disse -, porque isso é impossível. – Então ele se levantou e beijo-a. Um beijo lento, profundo e com tanta emoção, que foi impossível não colocar em dúvida a medida de sua inteligência.

Precisava tocá-lo, sentir a evidência de seu desejo pulsando entre seus dedos. Tremia tanto, que a simples tarefa de abrir a fivela do cinto tornou-se complexa e demorada. Antes que pudesse remover a tira de couro do retângulo de metal, ele encerou o beijo e soltou-a. E recuou até estar fora do alcance de suas mãos, deixando-a sozinha e sem outra alternativa se não a de reconhecer a perda avassaladora que invadia sua alma.

O desejo queimava nos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

- Sim ou não, Kagome? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

- Não faça essa pergunta agora. – Agarrando-o pela camisa, puxou-o para perto e deslizou uma das mãos por seu peito, descendo até tocar a evidência de seu desejo através do tecido da calça. Devagar, ela o acariciou. – Vamos experimentar tudo que podemos dar um ao outro. Depois conversaremos.

Ele rangeu os dentes e soltou o ar bem devagar, mas não conseguiu conter um gemido gutural. Kagome continuava massageando o impressionante volume que era prova de sua excitação.

Ele a agarrou pelo pulso.

- Não – decretou. – Não enquanto não me der sua resposta. – E a levou de volta a cadeira, onde a pôs sentada.

- Sesshoumaru, francamente, não consigo entender que diferen...

Seu protesto morreu quando, aturdida, ela o viu cair de joelhos a sua frente. Um sorriso escandaloso distendia seus lábios enquanto, aproveitando esse momento de confusão, ele a enlaçava pela cintura e a puxava para a beirada da cadeira. Sem desviar os olhos dos dela, levantou sua saia de maneira a expô-la. Kagome não tinha a menor idéia sobre que delícias eróticas brotavam naquela mente pervertida e sensual, mas estava mais que disposta a correr todos os riscos para experimentá-las, especialmente se assim pudesse adiar a resposta que ele buscava com tanta insistência. Sesshoumaru não sabia o que estava pedindo. Simplesmente não sabia. Se concordasse, ambos estariam desgraçados. Por que ele não podia entender algo tão simples?

Provavelmente, porque naquele momento estava fascinado pela evidência de como podia excitá-la sem nenhum esforço... Novamente. A umidade que era prova desse desejo brilhava entre suas pernas, tornando óbvia a necessidade que tinha dele. Ele deslizou a mão por sua coxa até pousá-la sobre aquela área tão sensível e íntima. Kagome ergueu os quadris buscando a fonte de calor, pressionando o corpo contra os dedos que eram a fonte de prazer inesgotável. Um calor intenso como jamais sentira parecia incendiar sua pele. Terminações nervosas sibilavam como se sofressem uma sobrecarga elétrica.

Estava segurando os braços da cadeira com tanta força, que já sentiu os dedos doerem pelo prejuízo que causava a circulação do sangue. Fechando os olhos, deixou a cabeça cair para trás, contra o encosto, e baniu da mente tudo que não fosse a maravilhosa sensação de estar sendo acariciada com tanta delicadeza e habilidade.

- Gosta disso, não é? - ele perguntou.

- Humm... – Que resposta poderia ser mais eloqüente?

- E disso?

Enquanto a acariciava com uma das mãos, ele a penetrou com os dedos da outra. A resposta foi um grito tão primitivo e erótico, que ela quase não reconheceu a própria voz.

Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, para as mãos dele, apreciando fascinada como ele a possuía usando apenas os dedos, executando movimentos metódicos que pareciam alcançar e massagear até a parte mais secreta de sua essência de mulher. Estava morrendo. Não tinha dúvida disso. Nenhum ser humano poderia suportar o progresso constante e rápido de tão intensa pressão e ainda sobreviver.

- Há muito mais, Kagome – ele anunciou enquanto a encarava. – Muito mais. Pode ser melhor, mais quente... Sou capaz de fazer você sentir coisas que nenhuma revista jamais descreveu. – Sua voz soava tensa e rígida, quase como a tensão que aos poucos ia invadindo todos os recantos de seu ser. – Diga que sim, e tudo isso será seu.

Como ele se atrevia a obrigá-la a pensar em coisas melhores que ainda não provara em um momento em que, vulnerável, estava literalmente nas mãos dele? Não percebia que em poucos minutos já havia conseguido conduzi-la para a beira do precipício novamente? Estava prestes a ter mais um orgasmo, e este ameaçava ser duas vezes mais poderoso que o primeiro.

Ele mantinha os olhos fixos nos dela enquanto a massageava. Era como se, com uma perícia espantosa, pudesse ir pressionando botões específicos até acionar todo um sistema de reação, garantindo uma explosão violenta e rápida. Kagome já podia sentir todo o corpo tenso antecipando o momento. Tinha a coluna arqueada, buscando, clamando por aquele pedaço de paraíso que o toque das mãos dele prometia.

De repente os dedos habilidosos se detiveram. A delicada explosão de êxtase flutuou fugaz para longe de seu alcance.

- Diga não, e tudo isso vai parar por aqui. Agora.

Ela gemeu em protesto. Chantagem? Extorsão? Num momento como esse? Era muita ousadia! O homem fazia suas táticas de manipulação parecerem infantis e tolas comparadas as dele.

O sorriso sexy que encurvava seus lábios era mais do que arrogante. Ele a tinha exatamente onde a queria, e ambos sabiam disso.

- Isso foi um sim?

- Sim – ela cedeu. Sesshoumaru a forçara a penetrar em um labirinto emocional que não tinha a menor intenção de navegar, e mesmo assim a deixara sem escolha se não concordar com seus termos.

O sorrido tornou-se diabólico, tal a intensidade da malícia que o caracterizava. Era uma expressão que combinava perfeitamente com ele.

- Tem certeza? – Sesshoumaru insistiu, movendo um dedo que ainda mantinha dentro dela. Kagome estremeceu. A pressão cessou novamente, e ela o encarou furiosa.

- Sim! Sim! Sim! Tudo que você quiser. Mas continue, está bem?

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Escolha sensata – murmurou. Depois a beijou usando a língua para imitar o ato sexual. Tão possessivo, Kagome pensou satisfeita antes de perder a última migalha de bom senso. Habilidoso, Sesshoumaru sacudiu seu mundo e a fez surfar as ondas do mais puro prazer que uma mulher podia experimentar.

A culpa é sempre uma emoção supervalorizada e exagerada.

Essa era a opinião de Sesshoumaru.

Recusava-se a perder tempo e desperdiçar energia com um sentimento tão inútil e nocivo. Não se torturaria por ter usado as armas de que dispunha para conseguir o que queria de Kagome. Jogara sujo, sim, mas, também em sua opinião, os fins justificam os meios, e seu objetivo era levá-la para cama.

E mantê-la na cama. Na_ sua_ cama. _Só_ nela.

Com os braços apoiados no parapeito da janela do quarto de kagome, ele se debruçou para apreciar a lua cheia que viajava pelo céu escuro enquanto ela cochilava. Levara-a para o quarto depois da experiência na sala de estar, imbuído da intenção de finalmente fazer amor com ela, mas ela parecia tão exausta, que decidira deixá-la descansar um pouco antes. Kagome adormecera em seus braços quase imediatamente, e isso havia sido há duas horas.

Contemplando a previsão de Kagome sobre estarem predestinados a viver o mais breve compromisso da história dos relacionamentos, apalpou distraído o bolso frontal da camisa, repetindo o gesto relacionado a um hábito do qual havia desistido a quase um ano. Nunca havia se quer pensado em parar, até que, certa noite, durante um plantão, Kagome havia comentado que ele cheirava como um cinzeiro cheio e sujo. No dia seguinte ele não pusera um único cigarro na boca.

Sesshoumaru exalou o ar dos pulmões numa tentativa frustrada de relaxar. Seria possível? Teria mesmo uma atração por ela desde... Há tanto tempo?

Não havia gostado nada de ouvi-la fazer insinuações sobre sua capacidade de estabelecer e manter compromissos, mas a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que sua atitude era mais um gesto de proteção do que de objeção.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa. Agora que pensava melhor sobre o assunto, seus relacionamentos não eram mesmo tão longos.

Kagome havia falado mais por medo do que por falta de confiança nele. Estava certo disso. E entendia sua atitude. Com sua história de vida, quem poderia culpá-la por agir assim? Mas o que ela não via era que, quando escolhia aqueles fracassados para se envolver, eles acabavam por abandoná-la porque ela os afastava antes que pudessem ver ou antecipar a bagagem que ela carregava, não porque não era uma boa amante. Não tinha a menor intenção de fugir e esperava mostrar a Kagome que não era como os outros.

Estar sempre por perto, como fizera nos últimos meses, lhe dava uma vantagem sobre a concorrência que ele nem havia percebido até agora. Kagome tinha seus problemas e suas dificuldades, e sabia disso. Ora, ele a entendia! Em sua opinião, isso fazia a diferença.

Embora não admitisse, pois a confissão destruiria sua afirmação de estar buscando possibilidades mais duradouras e sólidas, a idéia de alguém estar tão próximo assim a assustava muito. Sabia que sua exigência sobre manterem um compromisso havia provocado um certo pânico nela. Mas, como antevia, a amizade entre eles, combinada ao fato de dependerem um do outro para se manterem vivos nas ruas, conferia a ele um ponto a mais que a concorrência jamais poderia ter. Kagome sabia que podia contar com ele, porque já havia conquistado sua confiança em outras esferas da vida.

Tudo que precisava fazer agora era ajudá-la a perceber que essa confiança se estendia além do trabalho.

Ele ergueu o corpo, olhou mais uma vez para a lua e, mais animado, voltou para o interior do quarto. Uma vez fechada à janela, não demorou muito para que o ar-condicionado resfriasse o ambiente, e ele viu que a cama estava vazia.

- Por um minuto, tive medo que houvesse ido embora.

Ele se virou ao ouvir o som da voz provocante. Kagome estava parada na porta que separava o quarto do banheiro, e a luz da lua banhava seu corpo prateado. Ela usava apenas as sandálias de salto alto e sorria... Um sorriso pecaminoso.

Uma bola do fogo brotou no centro do corpo de Sesshoumaru, espalhando-se em todas as direções.

- De jeito nenhum – ele respondeu, estendendo as mãos num convite silencioso.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Oh, não, acho que não vou até aí. – Casualmente, ela caminhou para a cama com uma confiança que desmentia sua errônea crença sobre a própria inadequação. – Você esteve ando as ordens a noite toda. Agora é minha vez.

Podia sentir uma dolorosa, e ao mesmo tempo, deliciosa ereção ganhando força em antecipação ao prazer que o esperava naquela cama.

- O que tem em mente?

Ela se inclinou sobre a cama para ajeitar as cobertas. Um movimento da mais perfeita e completa inocência... Se Sesshoumaru fosse ingênuo a ponto de acreditar nisso. A julgar pela maneira como mantinha as pernas retas e o traseiro empinado, brindado-o com uma visão inspiradora do paraíso, Kagome sabia exatamente o que fazia. Sabia que o estava tentando além do resistível.

Ela apanhou um travesseiro da cama e caminhou em sua direção.

- Bem, vejamos – disse, deixando escapar um suspiro delicado. Mantendo os olhos fixos nos dele, deixou o travesseiro cair a seus pés. – Essa é uma questão que tem estado em minha cabeça com bastante freqüência nos últimos tempos.

Ele engoliu em seco. Era difícil respirar.

- Questão...? Qual?

Kagome ajoelhou-se diante dele.

Sesshoumaru sentiu estômago contraído.

Com os olhos brilhantes, ela começou a descer o zíper de sua calça.

- Gostaria de saber por que chamam essa atividade de trabalho de sopro, quando o que se faz realmente é sugar... – ela umedeceu os lábios – e lamber, também.

Kagome havia adquirido mais conhecimento e experiência nas ultimas três lições com Sesshoumaru do que em todos os seus anos de vida sexualmente ativa. As primeiras experiências que tivera haviam deixado muito a desejar, principalmente no quesito desejo.

Sesshoumaru a deixava sem fôlego, satisfeita, e sempre ansiosa por mais. Como amante, podia ser exigente e implacável na busca do prazer de ambos. Sem nenhuma restrição ou reserva, arrancava-a da zona de conforto para conduzi-la na exploração de novas delicias sensuais que antes ela considerava proibidas, depois fazia amor com ela de um jeito doce e terno, como se apreciasse e registrasse cada um daqueles momentos como o último.

Sexualmente, Kagome nunca sabia o que esperar dele ou que caminho a jornada rumo à satisfação mútua. No entanto, com todas as delicias eróticas as quais ele a apresentara, nada a preparara para o impacto emocional que sentira ao descobrir que Sesshoumaru não só havia permanecido a seu lado depois de os lençóis esfriarem, mas estava sempre voltando e querendo mais.

Por mais que estivesse adorando cada minuto que passava com ele, não era uma completa idiota. Sem dúvida Sesshoumaru era um homem perigoso, pelo menos no que se relacionava ao seu coração. Para sua sorte, até então demonstrara a sensatez de mantê-lo em sua cama, mas de não permitir nenhuma aproximação com seu coração.

No trabalho, se esforçava ao máximo para certificar-se de que ninguém desconfiasse do envolvimento entre eles. Como as duplas sempre permaneciam juntas por algum tempo depois dos plantões, não precisava se preocupar com eventuais comentários e rumores. Sim, ela pensou sorrindo, ninguém sabia que ela e Sesshoumaru seguiam para seu apartamento ou para a pequena casa onde ele morava para comemorar na cama o fim de mais um plantão.

Não o via há dois dias. Sesshoumaru e o irmão estavam transferindo o pai para uma comunidade de aposentados em Kyoto. Embora sentisse falta de sua presença alegre e envolvente, não se importava tanto assim com o afastamento temporário, e aproveitara o período de solidão para preparar-se para o exame de promoção a sargento. Realizara a prova na manhã do dia anterior. E também aproveitara para obter algumas dicas úteis sozinha, na companhia de um best-seller.

E hoje, depois de passar a manhã comprando objetos que garantiriam a total perda da sanidade de Sesshoumaru Taisho, estava confiante de poder despertar nele uma profunda admiração por seus hábitos de leitura.

No quarto ela se vestiu com cuidado usando as novas e finíssimas peças de lingerie que comprara naquela manhã. A imagem no espelho ameaçou destruir toda sua coragem e ousadia.

- Seja valente – ela disse para si mesma, repetindo uma frase do livro. – Você é uma mulher fatal, perigosa e perversa. È a personificação de uma fantasia sexual.

Kagome deixou escapar ar dos pulmões, duvidando de que a frase que devia repetir para si mesma a cada hesitação pudesse surtir o efeito desejado. Para garantir um mínimo de segurança repetiu novamente, dessa vez com mais firmeza.

O telefone tocou, e seu coração deu um salto do peito. Deixara um recado para Sesshoumaru instruindo-o a telefonar para ela assim que parasse o carro no estacionamento do edifício. Como o livro instruía, ela esperou até o terceiro toque para atender. Honestamente, tinha de reconhecer que só seguia essa sugestão porque precisara de algum tempo para atravessar a distância que a separava do telefone sem cair dos saltos.

- Alô?

- Oi – Sesshoumaru respondeu do outro. – Estou aqui.

- Já chegou?

- Estou estacionando o carro.

- A porta esta destrancada. Venha direto para o quarto. Oh, e sesshy... – ela murmurou de um jeito que, sabia, o excitava muito. – A noite vai ser quente. Muito quente.

O gemido de prazer do outro lado a fez sorrir. Ela agarrou o frasco de lubrificante à base de água que deixara sobre o criado-mudo e aproximou-o do telefone para que ele pudesse ouvir o som da tampa sendo removida.

- O que foi isso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com um misto de curiosidade e cautela.

Kagome riu, uma risada baixa e rouca, um som tão pecaminoso quanto ele esperava que fosse. Com uma das mãos, ela espalhava o líquido sobre o encerado estendido sobre a cama despida de lençóis.

- Sesshy?

- Sim? – Sua voz sugeria cautela crescente.

- Traga seu amigo para cá. Estou louca de saudade dele...

A resposta foi o som metálico que indicava o final da ligação.

Sesshoumaru havia criado um monstro. Um monstro insaciável e erótico que vivia para dar e sentir prazer. E estava adorando cada minuto dessa louca aventura sexual.

Assim que consegui controlar as batidas do próprio coração e movimentar as pernas, ele trancou a caminhonete e seguiu para o apartamento de Kagome. Depois de entrar, trancou a porta e parou para olhar em volta. Não conseguia nem imaginar o que ela poderia estar preparando para recebê-lo, mas a antecipação aquecia seu sangue a cada passo que dava em direção ao dormitório.

Depois de percorrer o corredor, sesshoumaru parou estupefato diante da porta. Seu coração ameaçava explodir dentro do peito. Ainda nem havia falado com KAgome, e já tinha uma ereção maior do que qualquer ser humano julgaria ser possível.

A bela visão que o esperava no interior da suíte o fascinava e excitava.

- Uau... – disse, porque não se sentia capaz de pronunciar qualquer outra palavra.

Ela o esperava sentada em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar, e suas mãos acariciavam delicadamente os seios expostos por um corselet preto adornado por minúsculas rosas de cetim vermelho. Três espelhos enormes haviam sido arranjados atrás dela, como um caleidoscópio erótico no qual sua imagem sexy se desdobrava ao infinito.

Com os quadris voltados para frente e para cima e as pernas afastadas, ela cavalgava a cadeira, brindado-o com uma visão mais do que provocante. Uma tira de tecido escondia a parte central de sua essência feminina, mas sua atenção foi atraída pela fileira de rosas vermelhas pressionadas de maneira sugestiva contra a carne úmida e brilhante.

Com o sorriso mais malicioso que ele já vira estampado em seu rosto, Kagome levou o dedo médio à boca e sugou-o com os lábios pintados de vermelho. Ela o mantinha hipnotizado com seu olhar cor de chocolate, e depois de alguns segundos removeu o dedo da boca, deslizando-o pelo próprio corpo com lentidão agonizante até acariciar a fina linha de rosas vermelhas.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia se mover. Inferno, não conseguia nem respirar. Estava parado na porta, paralisado, enquanto Kagome apertava os mamilos com uma das mãos e girava os quadris lentamente, movendo-os para frente e para trás enquanto se acariciava de maneira íntima, oferecendo um espetáculo memorável.

- Tem idéia de como senti sua falta? – A voz dela era um murmúrio rouco. Sorrindo, ela olhou para a própria mão entre as pernas. – Posso lhe mostrar...

As unhas vermelhas passeavam sem pressa por toda a extensão daquela região tão sensível, e Sesshoumaru começava a sentir um certo medo de perder o juízo.

- Humm... – ela murmurou, fechando os olhos por um instante. – Tão quente...

Não suportaria mais um minuto sem tocá-la.

- Está é uma festa particular?

Ela deslizou a língua pelo lábio superior.

- Para você a sempre lugar – disse. – Dentro de mim.

Ela não podia ter idéia do que estava fazendo, de que respostas provocava excitando-o daquela maneira. Não podia entender a necessidade sombria, primitiva e até um pouco perigosa que o consumia, como se possuí-la fosse crucial para sua sobrevivência. O desejo de penetrá-la o empurrava para além do limite do irracional, e essa era uma sensação nova e assustadora.

Ele atravessou o quarto com dois passos. Ainda totalmente vestido, segurou a mão dela e levou-a a boca, saboreando sua essência.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo com uma mistura brilhante de ousadia e desejo, enquanto, com a outra mão, tocava-o sem reservas, abrindo sua calça com um movimento brusco. Livrando-se para poder usar as mãos, ela o libertou das roupas que o continham e abriu a boca para acomodá-lo e sugá-lo.

Uma onda de calor percorreu todo o corpo de Sesshoumaru, fazendo o sangue ferver em suas veias. Ela o conduzia para um território de luxúria quase animal usando apenas os lábios e a língua. A urgência o consumia, e ele se afastou antes de ser levado longe demais. Sem nenhuma delicadeza, segurou-a pelos ombros e a colocou em pé, virando-a de frente para os espelhos. Assim, atrás dela, abraçou-a para acariciar seus seios e senti-la em seu corpo, deliciando-se com as formas arredondadas e suaves. Kagome gemia.

Gemia e se movia, friccionando o corpo contra o dele com uma falta de pudor que o levava a mais completa loucura. Precisava tê-la, ou perderia a razão.

Sesshooumaru afastou os longos cabelos pretos que cobriam suas costas e beijou sua nuca. Depois mordeu e lambeu a pele macia, deslizando os lábios úmidos por suas costas até alcançar a linha do corselet. De joelhos, continuou beijando a pele abaixo da lingerie sexy, incluindo a região macia dos glúteos nessa carícia.

De repente, Sesshoumaru se deu conta de algo em que ainda não havia pensado. Kagome confiava nele. Confiava completamente, e a posição em que estava agora era prova disso. E mesmo assim, continuaria a exigir mais e mais dela. Não se deteria enquanto ela não compreendesse que, egoísta que era, não se contentaria com menos que tudo. Não podia parar. Não era ta forte com relação aos próprios sentimentos.

Ela o amava. Sabia disso, mesmo que ela ainda não soubesse. Antes do final da noite, Kagome saberia, porque tinhas planos de conduzi-la a passos firmes pelo caminho do conhecimento. A descoberta a assustaria, mas tudo que importava para ele nesse momento era que ela reconhecesse o que, ele sabia, havia em seu coração.

Kagome tremia e gemia enquanto sua língua passeava por todo seu corpo, banhando e acariciando até as regiões mais secretas e íntimas. Sabia o que significava aquele tremor em suas pernas, mas não a deixaria escapar com um alivio rápido. Não. Essa noite, faria com que ela trabalhasse duro e implorasse pela satisfação que só poderia encontrar na união de seus corpos.

Antes de Kagome atingir o clímax, ele se levantou, ignorando os gemidos de protesto. Ela ainda reclamava quando, tomado pelo mais ardente desejo, ele a penetrou sem nenhuma dificuldade, os olhos fixos no reflexo dos três espelhos. Penetrá-la naquela posição implicava em tê-la ainda mais profundamente que antes. A sensação era simplesmente paradisíaca.

O grito que ela deixou escapar traduzia prazer e surpresa. Os movimentos ondulatórios de seus quadris eram a mais doce tortura para alguém que, como ele, estava a um passo de uma violenta e maravilhosa explosão.

Tentando prolongar o prazer, ele reduziu o ritmo e a velocidade dos próprios movimentos, segurando-a pela cintura para obrigá-la a fazer o mesmo. Kagome gemia e gritava, e seus dedos agarravam o encosto da cadeira como se ela temesse cair. As pernas já não podiam sustentá-la. Ela abaixou a cabeça, mas Sesshoumaru queria que ela olhasse para o espelho, que visse tudo o que podiam fazer juntos. Por isso agarrou um punhado dos cabelos negros e puxou-os, obrigando-a a levantar a cabeça e encará-lo através do espelho.

- Veja – ele ordenou com voz rouca. – Quero que veja como faço amor como você.

Havia fogo em seus olhos, e os lábios entreabertos insinuavam uma fome voraz.

Era inútil tentar prolongar o contato, porque Sesshoumaru estava a passo do clímax. Assim, segurando-a pelos quadris, acelerou os movimentos até senti-la pressionando-o, apertando-o, sinal de que também estava a um passo do êxtase. O orgasmo foi tão intenso e completo quanto tudo o que faziam na intimidade.

Sesshoumaru teve a impressão de ouvi-la gritando seu nome, mas havia perdido a capacidade de compreensão. Também não era capaz de conter os impulsos animalescos que o impeliam. Ela o provocara além do que qualquer outra mulher havia conseguido, e agora não conseguia distinguir se os gritos de Kagome eram de prazer ou medo por ter perdido completamente o controle.

Aos poucos o mundo foi voltando ao normal. O ritmo de sua respiração foi ficando mais lento, e o zumbido em seus ouvidos deu lugar ao silêncio. Seus sentidos retornavam, trazendo com eles o arrependimento. As palavras que ela havia gritado antes do orgasmo ecoavam claras em sua mente.

_Sesshoumaru, pare!_

Deus, se a houvesse machucado...

Ele ergueu o corpo e recuou um passo. Com medo do que poderia ver em seus olhos, manteve o rosto voltado para a parede enquanto a puxava junto ao peito e envolvia com os braços.

- Desculpe, Kagome. Eu sinto muito – ele disse com a voz tomada pela emoção. – Deus, eu sinto muito mesmo.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo.

- Ainda bem, porque é o mínimo que espero de você. – Sua voz soava... Embargada?

Ele se afastou um pouco para encará-la. Kagome levantou a cabeça e brindou-o com uma daquelas expressões que tão bem sabia compor, erguendo uma sobrancelha e apertando os lábios.

- Você foi muito egoísta – ela disparou.

- Por quê? Meu Deus, Kagome, machuquei você? Foi isso?

Um sorriso doce e malicioso distendeu seus lábios, banindo todas as dúvidas.

- Não, você não me machucou. – Os lábios vermelhos beijaram a mão que ele mantinha em seu rosto. – Mas podia ter esperado por mim.

Sesshoumaru emitiu um suspiro aliviado.

- Bem, nesse caso... Acho que vou ter que compensá-la de alguma maneira.

- Pode apostar nisso.

Ele a beijou sem pressa, porém com enorme ternura.

- Sabe que eu nunca a feriria, não é? – perguntou depois de erguer a cabeça.

De repente ela ficou séria. Sem dizer nada, escapou de seus braços e caminhou até a cama, asa costas rígidas sugerindo uma súbita tensão.

- Kagome?

- É claro que não me machucaria. – Sua voz tinha uma nota de amargura que o preocupava. Ela olhou por cima de um ombro, mas o sorriso pálido não encobria a cautela estampada em seus olhos. – Porque você sabe que sou melhor atiradora. Muito melhor que você.

Sesshoumaru riu, mas só que era essa a reação esperada por Kagome. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que ela explodiria os miolos do idiota que ousasse ameaçá-la fisicamente.

Mas com relação ao emocional... Bem, era impossível não se preocupar. Estava certo de que em breve teria algumas respostas nesse sentido, porque, assim que confessasse seu amor por Kagome, passaria a correr um risco ainda maior do que aquele a que se expunha os bandidos que cruzavam o caminho da valente policial.

Um brilho inconfundível iluminou os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru quando, ao olhar para a cama, ele notou o encerado coberto por uma fina camada de lubrificante. Um sorriso de apreciação encurvou seus lábios.

- Não vou nem perguntar. – disse, despindo a calça jeans.

Depois tirou a camisa azul e jogou no chão perto dos pés dela.

A resposta maliciosa com que deveria provocá-lo não se materializou. A beleza daquela ereção roubava-lha o fôlego. Depois de como haviam feito amor minutos antes, era impossível não se sentir moderadamente surpresa, sem mencionar muito impressionada, por vê-lo respondendo novamente a ocasião tão depressa.

Durante o dia, lutara contra uma leve e persistente apreensão por ter seguido todas as sugestões do manual de sexo que estivera lendo. Mas a intensidade do olhar de Sessoumaru e a disposição com que ele se aproximava baniam todas as dúvidas e renovavam seu desejo sem demora.

Com aquele sorriso de parar o trânsito ainda estampado no rosto, ele a tomou nos braços. Apoiando o rosto no peito largo e musculoso. Kagome o enlaçou pela cintura. As mãos dele deslizavam por suas costas numa carícia terna e reconfortante. As batidas estáveis e cadenciadas de seu coração ecoavam sob seu ouvido, fortes, seguras. Só precisava olhar para ele para ter aquele sentimento de segurança. Sesshoumaru era sólido como uma rocha.

Ele era grande, forte e poderoso, mas nunca tivera medo dele. Com Sesshoumaru, estaria sempre completamente segura. Não precisava ouvir a promessa que ele fizera pouco antes, porque soubera que ele morreria antes de ameaçar sua integridade física.

Emocionalmente suas convicções não eram tão fortes. Desde que mantivessem o relacionamento livre de todas aquelas complicações românticas tão comuns e inúteis, não tinha nada contra continuar se relacionando com ele de maneira exclusiva. Mas ultimamente, não conseguia se livrar da impressão de que o relacionamento havia passado por uma mudança drástica que ela não antecipara. Se não tivesse tão ocupada concentrando-se em todo o sexo fenomenal de que desfrutavam juntos, talvez pudesse ter notado a diferença em seu toque, a ternura em seus olhos, ou a emoção profunda por trás de cada beijo.

Superficialmente, a amizade parecia inalterada, mas era forçada a admitir que agora eles compartilhavam uma compreensão mais profunda um do outro. Sentia suas alterações de humor com enorme facilidade. Sesshoumaru tornara-se um mestre na arte de excitá-la, como ela sabia exatamente o que fazer e dizer para deixá-lo em brasa. Embora mal pudesse suportar o cheiro daquela coisa, mantinha sempre um pote de amendoim na geladeira, porque Sesshoumaru gostava de passá-la em sua torrada. Dedicado conhecedor de sorvete de chocolate ao leite, ele abria espaço em seu freezer para um pote de sorvete de amêndoas e crocante, o preferido de Kagome. Ela apoiava suas convicções, e ele entendia as suas paixões. Seu yin para o yang dela?

De jeito nenhum, Kagome decidiu. Sim, era certo que o elo entre eles se tornara muito forte e definitivo; isso era inegável. Mas recusava-se a acreditar, mesmo que só por um segundo, que havia se apaixonado por ele. Isso era algo que jamais aconteceria.

_Ah, não? Então, por que de repente se sente tão..._

Amarrada?

Não tinha esse sentimento. Não havia se apaixonado por Sesshoumaru. Isso não podia ter acontecido. Depois de como o levara a loucura e o fizera perder o controle, que mulher não se sentiria um pouco... Amarrada?

_Droga!_

Não. Não estava acontecendo. Suas emoções estavam confusas, só isso. Vivia um momento de arrogância gerado pela sensação de poder, não um momento de idílio amoroso gerado pela satisfação sexual. Não era tão estúpida.

Esperava que não...

As mãos dele subiam e desciam por suas costas, os dedos dançavam sobre o cetim negro que cobria suas costelas.

- Tudo bem, como funciona? Qual é a chave para tirá-la dessa coisa?

Kagome riu, grata pela distração que, sem querer ou perceber, ele havia oferecido, desviando-a de um caminho perigoso trilhado por seus pensamentos. Recuando um passo, ela ofereceu um sorriso cintilante.

- Sim, há um segredo. Trata-se de uma chave escondida. Vai ter que seguir um mapa muito especial para encontrá-la.

- Um tesouro enterrado? – Ele coçou o queixo como se contemplasse as possibilidades. – Deixe-me ver... Onde poderia ter escondido uma chave?

Ela virou os olhos e bateu em seus ombros.

- Se eu tiver de contar... – virando-se, puxou-o para a cama – então, onde ficará toda a diversão?

A risada de Sesshoumaru a aqueceu.

- Se eu tiver de contar... – respondeu -, serei forçado a deduzir que não estava prestando atenção.

- Lamento, mas acho que vou precisar de umas aulas de reciclagem – ela provocou.

As mãos de Sesshoumaru pousaram em sua cintura, e ele a puxou de encontro ao corpo. O calor de seu peito parecia deixar um rastro de fogo desde seus ombros até a parte inferior das costas onde ela podia sentir sua ereção.

- É só isso que quer de mim, Kagome? – ele perguntou com tom subitamente sério.

Com os braços em torno de sua cintura, ele levou as mãos até seus seios. O movimento circular dos dedos em torno do seu mamilo a fez tremer.

- Só isso – Kagome respondeu.

Era só isso que poderia haver. Mais nada.

- Quando tudo se tornou mais que simples diversão?

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando concentra-se apenas nas deliciosas ondas elétricas que percorriam sua pele. Só assim poderia ignorar o significado oculto em suas palavras ou a nota de urgência na voz dele.

- Esta é uma noite de prazer – sussurrou.

- E amanhã?

Kagome moveu os quadris, e as rosas de cetim da calcinha a massagearam de maneira intima. Levando uma das mãos as costas, encontrou uma brecha entre os corpos e tocou o membro ereto de Sesshoumaru, acariciando-o numa tentativa desesperada de mudar de assunto.

- Por que vou pensar no amanhã, se hoje tenho tudo o que preciso em minhas mãos? – perguntou ousada e provocante. – Não consigo pensar nessas circunstâncias.

Recusava-se a pensar qualquer coisa além do presente, além do momento e daquele quarto.

- Faça amor comigo, Sesshy. Esta noite deve ser dedicada exclusivamente ao prazer. Ao nosso prazer.

As mãos dele se detiveram sobre seus seios, e Kagome prendeu a respiração, esperando ouvir mais um dos irritantes ultimatos de Sesshoumaru. Ou era do jeito dele ou chuveiro frio. Mas,no instante seguinte, as mãos voltaram a se mover sobre seu corpo, descendo por seu ventre até tocar as coxas logo acima das meias, e ela voltou a respirar. Uma pequena vitória, sabia, mas aceitaria com alegria o que pudesse obter, se isso implicasse em não ter de pensar no amanhã.

Sessehoumaru inclinou-se para beijar e lamber sua nuca, deslizando a língua até a ponta de sua orelha e para dentro dela.

- Quer sentir prazer? – perguntou.

O hálito quente penetrava em seu ouvido como um jato fogo.

- Oh, sim...

Ele a beijou na orelha e abriu os ganchos que mantinham preso o corselet, ajudando-a a despi-lo.

- Talvez não saiba, mas uma mulher pode imitar a ejaculação masculina, se experimentar um orgasmo prolongado. Sabia disso?

Lera alguma coisa em algum lugar, mas considerara a informação mais como uma lenda. De qualquer maneia se havia no mundo um homem capaz de dar a uma mulher esse tipo de prazer pleno e envolvente, esse homem era Sesshoumaru Taisho. E era a mulher que poderia por a prova tal teoria.

- Ela tem de percorrer os sete patamares do orgasmo – Sesshoumaru contava em voz baixa e rouca, adotando um tom quase hipnótico.

Ele a fez sentar-se na beirada da cama, depois se abaixou diante dela para remover seus sapatos. Kagome apenas o observava, fascinada com o que via, encantada com o som de sua voz, com a visão do corpo musculoso e forte ajoelhado diante dela, com a reverência de seu toque. Algo dentro dela estalou, mudou de posição. Mas não tinha coragem para definir essa mudança.

- Cada patamar escalado é mais forte e mais poderoso que o interior – ele prometeu. Sem pressa, levou as mãos ao topo das meias finas, depois as enrolou uma de cada vez, beijando a porção de pele exposta pelo movimento. – Só então você terá um orgasmo intenso o bastante para provocar uma ejaculação.

Kagome sentiu o corpo se preparando para o momento de prazer intenso.

Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou com firmeza.

- Mas antes de penetrá-la e cavalgá-la pelo que os antigos chamam de o caminho do pecado, há um presente muito especial que vai ter que me dar. Afinal, tudo tem seu preço.

- Sesshy...

- Diz a lenda que, uma vez banhado pelo doce e sagrado néctar de sua amante, um homem jamais poderá se satisfazer com outra.

Era impossível continuar respirando diante da intensidade estampada nos olhos dele.

- Está exigindo demais. – Queria se mostrar altiva, mas estava tão apavorada que sua voz soava trêmula, insegura. Ela acrescentou um encolher de ombros que parecia mecânico demais para sugerir indiferença. – Eu fico como os orgasmos, mas não me interesso pela lenda.

O olhar tolerante deixou-a com a impressão que era mais transparente que filme plástico.

Ele se levantou, invadindo seu espaço, o sorriso perfeitamente predador. Kagome sentiu o estômago dar um salto.

- O cardápio não permite substituições – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – As alternativas são apenas as que lhe foram oferecidas.

Sem opção, ela se deitou sobre a cama e deixou escapar um grito assustado quando o lubrificante frio que havia espalhado sobre o encerado entrou em contato com sua pele nua.

- Oh... – ela gemeu, movendo-se sob o corpo de Sesshoumaru que rápido, se havia deitado sobre ela impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga. – Isso é muito escorregadio.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou com um tom rouco.

- Um lubrificante sensual. Só perde para a mãe natureza – Kagome respondeu imitando a frase no rótulo do frasco. Enchendo a mão com a substância aveludada e fria, o acariciou com movimentos lentos e cheios de propósito. Adorava senti-lo excitado, adorava ouvi-lo ranger os dentes e gemer de prazer. Como distração não poderia ter empregado truque melhor. – A sensação é incrível, não?

- Sim... Sim...

Segurando-o com uma das mãos, ela o fez erguer o corpo para beijar seus mamilos. Sentia no próprio corpo o eco da excitação de Sesshoumaru. Cada vez que ele movia os quadris buscando sentir seus dedos de maneira mais intensa, ela experimentava uma nova onda de umidade entre as pernas.

- Kagome, vai ter de parar...

- Por quê? – ela perguntou surpresa, interrompendo o movimento da mão, mas prosseguindo com as carícias que fazia com os lábios e com a ponta da língua em seus mamilos rígidos.

Ele a empurrou sobre o colchão, deitando-a de lado.

- Nada de substituições – disse – O cardápio dessa noite só oferece um prato. Seu prazer.

Deitado parcialmente de lado, puxou-a contra o corpo e acomodou as costas de Kagome em seu peito. Ele a segurava entre os braços, deslizando as mãos por seu ventre e pela lateral do quadril, como se explorasse pela primeira vez. Kagome mantinha a cabeça apoiada sobre um bíceps que pareia ter sido esculpido em rocha, e ele a fez virar o rosto usando apenas um dedo. O beijo profundo e lento parecia uma reverência que tocava seu coração. Sem nenhum esforço, Sesshoumaru debochava de sua resistência, derrubando a espessa parede de tijolos que ela erigira na tentativa inútil de não amá-lo.

O toque lento e delicado, os dedos lidos de lubrificante passeando por sua pele, o peito pressionado suas costas, enfim, tudo a levava a um novo patamar sensorial. Queria acreditar que o caos que Sesshoumaru criava dentro dela era resultado de pura necessidade física. Mas a dor profunda em seu peito contava outra história. Uma história que a amedrontava.

Maldito Sesshoumaru Taisho e a ternura com que a beijava!

Maldito Sesshoumaru Taisho e a delicadeza com que a tocava. Não queria e nem precisava de todas aquelas emoções conflitantes brigando pela supremacia em sua alma.

Movendo as mão por seu ventre, ele a provocou tocando a parte superior de uma coxa, ignorando a essência de sua feminilidade. Sem dizer nada, Sesshoumaru a posicionou de maneira a penetrá-la com grande facilidade. Enquanto começava a se movimentar dentro dela, ele murmurava palavras provocantes em seu ouvido.

- Adoro sentir o calor de seu corpo em mim, Kagome. Adoro quando a possuo e sinto você responder sem reservas, entregando-se ao prazer...

De repente ele a beijou, e já não havia mais ternura no beijo. Havia paixão, desejo, erotismo. Gemendo e contorcendo-se, ela agarrou a mão dele para guiá-la até onde mais desejava senti-la. Sesshoumaru ignorou o pedido silencioso e encerrou o beijo.

- Quando você me toma com os lábios, sinto-me ainda mais quente e rígido – sussurrou em seu ouvido. Sem pressa, ele massageava a parte interna de uma coxa, fingindo não notar como ela erguia os quadris para buscar seus dedos. – E seu sabor quando beijo certas partes do seu corpo...

Um gemido desesperado parecia rasgar seu peito a caminho da garganta.

- Sesshy, por favor...

- ... é suficiente para me deixar maluco antes mesmo de penetrá-la.

O homem não tinha piedade!

- Sesshoumaru, toque-me, por favor. Toque-me...

Ele esfregou o lubrificante aveludado entre suas pernas, subindo lentamente até tocar a porção mais íntima e sensível de seu corpo.

- Oh, sim ... Sim...

Queria mais. Muito mais. Precisava do alívio que ele insistia em manter tão próximo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão fora de seu alcance. Precisava dessa saciedade mais do que do ar que respirava.

- Faça-me explodir para você – ela pediu – Faça isso, Sesshy. Agora...

- Quando começar, não vou parar enquanto não me der tudo o que tem. – Ele continuava acariciando seu corpo com intimidade experiência, intensificando as sensações que formava um espiral na altura de seu ventre. – Vou fazer você explodir, mas não antes de me prometer tudo.

- Por favor, Sesshy...

A ponta de um dedo penetrou seu corpo. A primeira onda de prazer a atingiu como um golpe violento, roubando-lhe o fôlego.

- Nunca vou desistir, Kagome.

- Não me importo – ela respondeu, depois de se deixar cair naquele abismo de êxtase com um gemido primitivo e rouco, sentindo que cumpria a promessa, ele aumentou a intensidade de seu prazer. Sesshoumaru a dominava de tal maneira, que teria prometido qualquer coisa para sentir a beleza do clímax que a sacudia.

Sem permitir sequer que ela recuperasse o ritmo da respiração, ele a levou novamente ao cume daquela onda, guiando-a ao próximo patamar, e ao outro, cada um mais poderoso que o interior. Nunca sentira mais desinibida. Nunca mais encontraria alguém que a fizesse sentir as coisas que experimentava com Sesshoumaru.

Ele a amava com as mãos e a boca, mas nunca com o próprio corpo. Os movimentos que ele executava com os dedos e a língua a levavam a mais completava loucura, mas Kagome queria mais e suplicava por nível ainda mais elevado de prazer. Sesshoumaru não negava nada. As carícias se sucediam cada vez mais ousadas e inesperadas, proporcionando orgasmos que eram como ondas quebradas em uma praia deserta e silenciosa. Ele só não oferecia o que Kagome mais desejava nesse momento, que era sentir seu corpo pesando sobre o dela, penetrando-a como ninguém jamais a penetrara antes, estabelecendo o elo final da mais completa e plena intimidade.

Ele se colocou entre suas pernas e deslizou as mãos sob seus glúteos, erguendo-a até sua boca. Usando a língua, Sesshoumaru a amava com fervor, proporcionando um prazer tão intenso que em poucos segundos ela subiu mais um degrau na escala do êxtase.

Finalmente, o peso do corpo másculo se fez sentir sobre o dela, e Kagome o enlaçou com as pernas como se temesse vê-lo desaparecer no ar ou fugir. Erguendo os quadris, demonstrou que ele era bem vindo. Ele a penetrou como um movimento lento e longo, e ela o agarrou pelos ombros sentindo-se fraca, incapaz de resistir a tantas sensações distintas e poderosas.

Sustentando o corpo sobre os cotovelos, Sesshoumaru afastou os cabelos que caíam sobre o rosto de Kagome, um gesto de imensa ternura. O carinho com que ele a amava aliado à profunda afeição em seus olhos a enchia com uma emoção para a qual não estava preparada. Kagome fez a única coisa possível para impedir que as palavras estampadas nos olhos dele ultrapassassem a barreira de seus lábios: enterrou o dedos em sua costas e incentivou-o a tomá-la com mais urgência, mais forte e mais depressa, pois assim seguiriam juntos para um lugar onde os pensamentos cessavam e só as sensações existiam.

Ele se levantou, estendeu os braços, e ela o puxou para dentro de seu corpo. Acompanhava-o movimento a movimento, incitando nele uma urgência que a tornava igualmente ávida e ousada. Sob o peso de Sesshoumaru, ela subiu mais um patamar, depois explodiu. Quando ele também chegou ao êxtase, ainda a tempo de acompanhá-la, Kagome soube com absoluta certeza que nunca poderia experimentar nada mais lindo ou puro do que o homem que amava consumido pelo poder de seu clímax simultâneo.

**0oo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0ooo0oo0ooo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0**

**Oh, Espero que tenha gostado dessa dose super mega hentai do nosso casalzinho preferido.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews.**

**Kissus.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lição de Sedução

**Lição de Sedução**

_O amor supera o medo e o sofrimento!_

Kagome não tinha a menor idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado, mais tarde, acordou nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Estava deitada de lado, com as costas apoiadas no corpo musculoso e quente.

- Eu amo você – ela murmurou, tão dominada pela forte emoção que as palavras brotaram de sua boca antes que pudesse se quer reconhecesse que elas existiam.

Um pânico súbito a tomou de assalto. Oh, Deus! O que acabara de fazer?

- Respire fundo, meu bem – ele sugeriu com tom doce, impedindo que ela escapasse de seu abraço.

- Solte-me. – Precisava de espaço. De ar. Depressa. – Não quero mais fazer isso.

Ele a segurou com mais força.

- Kagome, olhe para mim.

De jeito nenhum. Não era uma boa atriz. Se olhasse em seus olhos mesmo que só por um segundo, ele saberia que estava mentindo.

- Sei que isso a apavora - Sesshoumaru continuou, mantendo-a entre os braços apesar da luta desesperada de Kagome para libertar-se. – Estou aqui. Sempre estarei. E isso é uma promessa.

O afeto na voz dele a atingiu como uma lâmina afiada, ameaçando enfraquecer sua resolução, mas recusava-se a cair vitima de um truque tão antigo.

Graças ao encerado escorregadio, ele não teve nenhuma dificuldade para virá-la de costas e imobilizá-la com o próprio corpo, debruçando-se sobre ela. Kagome cometeu o engano de fitá-lo nos olhos. A emoção refletida naquele olhar fez triplicar a dor em seu peito.

- Não faça isso comigo – pediu aflita, lutando para levar ar aos pulmões. – Oh, Deus, não consigo respirar. Não consigo respirar!

- Eu amo você, Kagome!

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

- Por que não? – Sesshoumaru insistiu sério, a testa marcada por uma ruga profunda. – De que tem tanto medo? De mim?

Ela o empurrava com força apoiando as duas mãos em seu peito, e finalmente ele a soltou. Kagome afastou-se com um desespero impressionante. Fugia da verdade de seus sentimentos por ele.

- Essa conversa está encerrada.

- Não mesmo! – ele respondeu ríspido. Tentou segurá-la pelo braço, mas ela já estava fora da cama, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para trazê-la de volta.

- Vá embora, Sesshoumaru. – O pânico fazia sua voz soar mais alta e estridente. Ela recuou até sentir o corpo pressionado contra a parede. – Saia, antes que isso fique muito feio.

- Não perca seu tempo esperando por algo que não vai acontecer. – Ele também se levantou, aproximando-se dela com ar ameaçador. – Não vou deixar você me expulsar. Não vai me mandar embora também.

Kagome virou-se, ansiosa para colocar a maior distância possível entre ele e sua vulnerabilidade. Na pressa, ela não viu a calça jeans de Sesshoumaru no chão e tropeçou, perdendo o equilíbrio. Estendendo uma das mãos, tentou impedir queda que parecia iminente e agarrou-se ao encosto da cadeira. Um dos espelhos apoiados nela caiu para frente e se estilhaçou no chão com um estrondo assustador.

Sem se quer olhar para os cacos de vidro espalhado pelo carpete do quarto, ela correu para o banheiro buscando segurança e solidão. Uma vez lá dentro, trancou a porta, encostou a testa na madeira fria e ficou esperando pelo som da batida da porta da frente. Só então poderia respirar aliviada.

Sesshoumaru forçou a maçaneta.

- Não pense que vou embora – disse em voz alta do outro lado da porta. Ele não soava nervoso ou zangado. Apenas determinado. – Vamos terminar esse assunto. Hoje.

- Que sorte a minha – Kagome resmungou, afastando-se da porta.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Kagome ainda não emergia do lugar que, Sesshoumaru suspeitava, ela julgava ser seu santuário. Desde que fora se esconder no banheiro da suíte, ele havia tomado banho no banheiro social, limpando toda a confusão que ela havia criado no quarto, e já esvaziara a primeira xícara de café quente e forte.

Ela estava morta de medo. Apavorada. Sabia disso. Mas não havia a menor chance de atender aos pedidos silenciosos de Kagome. Não permitiria que sabotasse seu relacionamento, não depois de ter admitido amá-lo. Especialmente depois disso.

Não desistiria dela. Ou deles.

A água deixou de escorrer no banheiro da suíte, e por isso ele saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha servir-se demais uma xícara de café. Sabia que Kagome gostaria de ter privacidade para vestir-se. O banho já era um progresso. Ela nem havia ligado o chuveiro quando, algum tempo antes, sesshoumaru deixara a suíte para ir preparar o café.

Ele levou a xícara de café para a sala de star com a firme intenção de esperá-la, imaginando que tipo de reação provocaria quando anunciasse sua decisão de deixar a força. Sabia que não seria nada tão dramático quanto a reação que seguira sua confissão de amor por ele, mas esperava que ela tivesse uma ou duas coisas a dizer sobre o assunto.

Ele estava bebendo um gole de café quando Kagome entrou na sala de estar. Um jeans desbotado e macio envolvia suas curvas tentadoras. O top minúsculo exibia os braços esguios e os ombros bem torneados. Kagome parecia jovem, vulnerável, e muito, muito zangada.

- Por que ainda não foi embora? – ela perguntou sem rodeios.

Ele acrescentou a descrição mais uma qualificação: "defensiva demais para ouvir quaisquer argumentos". Melhor inserir também: "Emocionalmente carregada e incapaz de uma discussão racional". Deixando a xícara na mesa de café ao lado do sofá, ele emitiu um suspiro resignado e se reclinou contra o encosto. Depois apoiou o pé sobre um joelho e encarou-a.

- Porque precisamos conversar.

Ela cruzou os braços e assumiu uma expressão ameaçadora que teria sido mais eficiente, caso ela houvesse se dado ao trabalho de disfarçar o medo estampado em seus olhos.

- Já disse que a conversa foi encerrada. As palavras não foram claras o bastante para a sua compreensão? Ou está se fazendo de idiota deliberadamente?

Ele rangeu os dentes para conter a frustração. Em seu esforço contínuo para afastá-lo, kagome tentava provocar uma briga. Recusava-se a dar a ela essa satisfação.

Controlado, fingiu não notar como ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas enquanto o fitava.

- E então? – Kagome insistiu diante do silêncio prolongado. – Qual é a alternativa correta?

- Não vai conseguir me expulsar daqui com essa encenação fraca de mulher revoltada, meu bem. Estou preparado para tudo. Faça o jogo, e garanto que posso bancá-lo.

- Ah, é mesmo? Pois os jogos também terminam – ela decretou com tom gelado. – Seus serviços não são mais necessários por aqui. – De cabeça erguida , Kagome virou-se e caminhou para a cozinha.

Durante longos cincos segundos, ele considerou a possibilidade de seguir o conselho de Kagome e partir, pelo menos até ela se acalmar. Sua paciência estava chegando ao limite, e não queria perdê-la num momento tão precioso. Mas, se saísse do apartamento agora, estaria fazendo exatamente o jogo que ela esperava fazer.

Ou não?

A mulher queria brigar, muito bem, ela seria atendida em pelo menos uma de suas vontades. Teriam uma boa briga. Depois, talvez ela acreditasse que não havia a menor possibilidade de ele a ferir, por mais que fosse sua vontade de apertar e torcer aquele delicioso pescoço.

- Temos assuntos inacabados.

Kagome fechou os olhos e agarrou a beirada do balcão da cozinha. O que tinha de fazer para Sesshoumaru parar de pressioná-la? Havia imaginado que a encenação de mulher fria e ressentida seria o suficiente para afastá-lo dali. Muitos homens haviam corrido assustados antes de concluir a primeira frase.

Não entendia por que o truque não havia funcionado com Sesshoumaru. Ele já devia estar saindo do estacionamento a essa altura, mas, em vez disso, continuava ali, relaxado e apoiado na porta da geladeira como se vivesse situações semelhantes todos os dias.

Ela se virou e olhou para Sesshoumaru com ar determinado, disposta a tentar outra tática diferente.

- Acho que concluímos nosso assunto de maneira bastante agradável. – Ela olhou para o zíper de sua calça jeans. – A menos que esteja interessado em repetir a performance.

- A oferta é bastante tentadora. – Ele se afastou do refrigerador, e rapidamente encurralou-a contra a pia. Não parecia furioso, mas a determinação que brilhava em seus olhos elevava o grau do nervosismo de Kagome levando-o a patamares recordes. Sentia o calor das mão plantadas sobre o balcão nas laterais de seu corpo. Ele a tinha imobilizado, o que, suspeitava, sempre havia sido sua intenção.

E o homem tinha um perfume...

- Tentadora... – ele repetiu. – Mas não estou interessado nessa oferta. Não nesse momento, pelo menos. – Sesshoumaru falava em tons modulados, o mesmo tom que usava quando lidava com um viciado ou drogas ou um alcoólatra paranóico. Calmo. Razoável. Odiava esse tom. – Diga outra vez que me ama – ele disparou. – Essa é uma performance que você pode repetir. Sempre.

Uma vez era mais do que suficiente para ela, obrigada.

- Lamento, mas o espetáculo foi cancelado. – Kagome encolheu os ombros de forma a demonstrar indiferença que estava longe de sentir. – De qualquer maneira, o que viu foi uma apresentação limitada. Não temos intenção de reprisá-la ou executá-la em público.

De perto, podia ver os círculos dourados e escuros cercando suas pupilas âmbares. O calor radiava de seu corpo em ondas envolventes. E sua determinação era palpável.

E, maldição, seu perfume era delicioso.

- Sei o que está tentando fazer, Kagome. E não vai dar certo comigo.

- Ah,não? Realmente?

O movimento afirmativo que ele com a cabeça e o sorriso sexy que distendia seus lábios eram muito confiantes.

- Pode tentar todos os truques que conhecer para atingir-me. Não vai mudar o que sentimos um pelo outro. Esse ridículo ato de não-dou-a-minima-para-você que está tentando agora também não vai levá-la a lugar nenhum. Conheço você – ele continuou – Se não estivesse apaixonada por mim, não teria fugido como um coelho assustado.

- Está se sentindo confiante e confortável só porque acabou de ter uma esplêndida experiência sexual. Mas eu sei que as coisas não são tão fáceis. Assim que os efeitos da satisfação desaparecerem, com eles irá também a generosidade.

- Impossível.

- Acredite em mim, porque sei do que estou falando! – ela exclamou, batendo uma mão contra a outra. – E bem quando menos esperamos.

Uma ruga sombria surgiu no meio de sua testa, substituindo a expressão arrogante de antes. Devagar, Sesshoumaru ergueu os ombros.

- Não está dizendo que acredita...

- Pode apostar seu traseiro nisso, parceiro. Eu acredito – ela o interrompeu com súbita segurança. – Vivi essa história, Sesshoumaru. E ainda a estou vivendo. Cada vez que somos chamados para atender uma ocorrência de uma mulher espancada, o agressor é sempre um cretino estúpido por quem ela se apaixonou.

- Então, é por isso que esta tentando provocar uma briga – ele deduziu balançando a cabeça.

- Ora, esqueça! – Kagome fez um gesto de desdém com a mão. – Você não é mesmo capaz de entender.

Por que gastar palavras e se esforçar tanto, se no final nada disso faria diferença? Sim, sabia que ele nunca a machucaria como estava insinuando, mas ele a dilaceraria emocionalmente, e essa não seria uma experiência menos dolorosa.

Kagome conseguiu se afastar de Sesshoumaru e voltou para a sala de estar.

- Tente me fazer entender.

Ela se assustou com o som inesperado do som da voz de Sesshoumaru, mas se manteve de costas para ele. Se o ignorasse, talvez ele desistisse e fosse embora.

As mãos pousaram suaves sobre seus ombros, e ele a fez encará-lo virando-a lentamente, porém com firmeza.

- Não acha que valemos o esforço de uma boa luta? Se quer brigar, então faça com que seja ao menos uma luta digna e válida.

- É isso que pensa que eu quero? – ela respirou fundo. – Sesshoumaru, não tenho a menor intenção de brigar com você.

- Mentira – ele a acusou com tom cortante. – Esta fazendo de tudo para causar uma briga por que quer descobrir até onde pode me provocar e pressionar antes de me fazer explodir. Faça tudo o que puder, meu bem. Esforce-se ao máximo. Reconheço que esta testando os limites da minha paciência com essa sua atitude ridícula, mas não pense nem por um minuto que eu seria capaz de agredi-la fisicamente, por mais zangado que esteja.

- Eu sei disso - ela respondeu com falsa tolerância.

- Posso até erguer a voz, mas jamais levantaria minha mão para você. Nunca!

- Eu sei, Sesshoumaru – repetiu cansada.

Ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Havia frustração e impaciência no gesto.

- Então, do que tem tanto medo?

Kagome fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Deus, não podia acreditar no que estava prestes a dizer.

- Não é você. Sou eu.

Ele deixou a cabeça cair para frente e riu. Riu!

- Tente outra – disse ao encará-la novamente. Depois caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se. – E, por favor, ofusque-me com sua criatividade dessa vez.

KAgome sorriu ao lembrar o desafio que lançara para ele a pouco tempo atrás. Depois de um momento de hesitação, ela se dirigiu à cadeira e se acomodou sobre um braço. Em essência, estava pondo um ponto final no relacionamento. Por mais que detestasse a vulnerabilidade evocada pela constatação, Sesshoumaru merecia uma explicação.

- Nem sempre minha mãe me arrastava de um buraco fétido para outro. - começou. – As lembranças dos anos que ela esteve casada com meu pai, e depois, quando viveu com Kaoru, são muito boas. Mas os anos alheios a esses dois períodos...

- Sei que foi difícil – ele respondeu. – Não precisa tocar nesse assunto, se não quiser.

Se estivesse ao alcance das mão de Sesshoumaru, sabia que ele a teria tocado, oferecendo silenciosamente sua força por sentir que a dela estava chegando ao fim. Sua generosidade era uma das razões pelas quais o amava, e também aquela eterna para compartilhar um fardo que nem era dele. Mas sabia que isso era só dela. Apenas com ela, ele mostrava seu verdadeiro caráter, gentil e terno.

Mais uma vez, ela sentiu seus lábios se entreabrirem num sorriso, embora triste.

- Depois da morte de meu pai, minha mãe se transformou numa espécie de imã para vagabundos. Se havia um sujeito imprestável num raio de vinte quilômetros, Tsuki o atraía e era atraída por ele. Antes de começar a sofrer os efeitos do consumo de álcool, ela era uma mulher muito bonita. Então, não era que os bons moços não se sentissem atraídos por ela. Era ela que não os queria.

Sesshoumaru assentiu indicando que a estava acompanhando e entendia.

Kagome prosseguiu.

- Kaoru acabou me dando a explicação pouco depois de eles se divorciarem. Ele disse que Tsuki tinha medo da felicidade. Não me dei conta disso até a noite em que ela morreu.

Ela parou e respirou fundo, como se as recordações fossem fonte de intensa dor. Depois fortalecida, continuou seu relato.

- Ela estava lúcida, o que não era comum, e acho que pressenti que aquele seria o final para minha mãe. Pensei que estava tentando me conforta quando disse que não tinha medo de morrer, porque iria se encontrar com meu pai. Falava como ele ficaria orgulhoso de mim, como havia sido seu único amor verdadeiro. Lembro-me de ter ficado ali sentada, ao lado da cama, pensando em como uma vida inteira de loucuras repentinamente passava a fazer sentido.

- Como assim? – Sesshoumaru perguntou confuso.

- A verdade, Sesshoumaru, é que ela morreu muito antes de sucumbir à AIDS. Ela morreu quando meu pai deixou esse mundo. Ela o amava muito, tanto que, quando o perdeu, deixou-se destruir pela vida. Passei todos os anos da minha vida adulta tentando não ser parecida com ela, mas hoje eu sei que sou exatamente como minha mãe.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Kagome, não...

- Não – ela o interrompeu com firmeza surpreendente. Apesar da profunda tristeza que ameaçava esmagá-la, precisava fazê-lo entender porque não podia se deixar amá-lo. As lágrimas tornavam sua visão embaçada, e de repente o rosto de Sesshoumaru era apenas um contorno de borrões imprecisos. Sua garganta doía pelo esforço de conter o pranto, e a respiração era difícil e entrecortada. – Não vou seguir esse caminho Sesshoumaru. Tenho que ser mais forte do que ela foi, ou tudo a que sobrevivi não terá significado nada.

Kagome perdeu a batalha, mas ele estava ao seu lado, abraçando-a e oferecendo seu amparo antes de a primeira lágrima correr por seu rosto. Não queria se apoiar nele, não queria necessitar da força daqueles braços em torno do seu corpo.

Ele se manteve em silêncio enquanto ela chorava. Apenas a abraçava e oferecia sua força. Já que a dela deixara de existir.

Como ele havia feito... Na última vez?

Uma lembrança aflorou na consciência. Como ele havia feito... Na primeira vez?

A familiaridade que estivera flertando com sua consciência desde a noite em que se tornaram amantes cristalizou-se subitamente. Ele a segurava, abraçava, confortava... Tudo que ele fazia agora como na primeira vez em que se beijaram.

Kagome afastou o rosto do peito de Sesshoumaru, levantou a cabeça e secou as faces com o dorso de uma das mãos.

- Na noite do acidente em dezembro... Nós nos encharcamos de tequila... Eu e você... E você me beijou, não foi?

Ele se encolheu, mas a verdade estava estampada sem eu olhos.

- Por que não disse nada?

Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros.

- Você nunca tocou no assunto, e eu não tinha certeza... Não sabia nem se havia acontecido. – As mãos deslizaram pelos ombros de Sesshoumaru até os dedos se encontrarem e entrelaçarem como se tivessem vida própria. – Se tivesse fingido que nada havia acontecido e eu abordasse o assunto, certamente teria lhe causado um grande desconforto. Se havia sido só mais uma fantasia e eu dissesse alguma coisa, então você saberia o que... – ele parou e balançou a cabeça. – Era uma situação sem saída.

Só mais uma fantasia?

- Espere um minuto. – Ela estava séria. Muito séria. – Eu saberia o quê?

- Saberia... que eu estava obcecado por você havia meses. – Seu tom se tornara defensivo.

E ela o chamara de idiota? Jamais suspeitara que os sentimentos de Sesshoumaru por ela fossem menos do que platônicos. Sua insistência para que se tornassem amantes de repente fazia sentido.

- Gostaria que houvesse me contado.

Ele riu, mas não havia nenhum humor na gargalhada fria.

- Muito bem, só para que conheça a diferença – ele disparou com tom cortante -, agora estou furioso.

Kagome encarou-o sem saber o que dizer. Se é que devia dizer alguma coisa. De uma coisa estava certa: Sesshoumaru estava realmente furioso com ela.

- Que diferença teria feito? – ele disparou, soltando-a para levar as duas mãos ao rosto e massageá-lo por um segundo. – Está pensando em todo tempo que perdemos? Ou se esta se sentindo frustrada e privada por não ter tido a chance de me sofrer ainda mais?

Kagome pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Como foi que de repente me tornei culpada de tudo?

- Não teria feito a menor diferença. Você ainda teria me repelido, só que teria acontecido antes. – Ele fez um ruído com a garganta que traduzia desgosto, aborrecimento, e se virou de costas para ela, só para virar-se novamente e encará-la com um olhar letal. – Se não quer ser mesmo como Tsuki, então pare de se comportar como ela.

- Ei, espere aí...

- Meu Deus, Kagome, acorde! – A explosão foi inevitável e assustadora. – Ela não caiu naquele padrão de comportamento por causa de um coração partido. A autodestruição foi intencional porque era um caminho mais fácil do que aceitar as responsabilidades inerentes a amar outra pessoa. Ela fez as escolhas que fez por saber que nunca se apaixonaria pelos perdedores que levava para casa.

- Não. Está enganado – Kagome argumentou. – Minha mãe esteve casada com Kaoru por mais de cinco anos.

- Ah, agora temos um exemplar brilhante – ele opinou sarcástico. – Você mesma disse que era só ela começar um relacionamento para o padrão se repetir. Sua mãe jogou com Kaoru, também, ele mesmo lhe disse. Sua mãe não sabia ser feliz. Você é parecida com ela, porque não tem a menor noção do que é sentir felicidade e preservá-la.

Uma onda de náusea a surpreendeu. Choque? Sem dúvida, considerando que ele acabara de aniquilar vinte e cinco anos de sistema de crenças com um único e fatal golpe. Em sua determinação de não repeti os mesmos erros da mãe, não se detivera por tempo suficiente para enxergar a verdade. Talvez não houvesse feito as mesmas escolhas desastrosas, e nunca se submetera aos mesmos abusos físicos sofridos por Tsuki, mas, em todos os outros aspectos da vida, Sesshoumaru tinha razão. E era duro reconhecer que ele estava certo.

Kagome cambaleou para trás, mas ele a amparou antes que cometesse alguma estupidez... como quebrar mais um ou dois espelhos e ampliar seu período de azar.

- Vai fugir ou vai lutar, Kagome? – ele lançou o desafio.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, incapaz de compreender o que ele queria dela, mas certa de que o preço emocional seria maior do que podia pagar. Não podia fazer isso. Não agora. Não quando não tinha mais conhecimento de sua própria identidade. Por mais de duas décadas, cercara-se por um véu de ilusão, acreditando erroneamente que ele proporcionaria proteção contra a dor e o sofrimento. Sesshoumaru estava apenas meio certo. Afastava realmente as pessoas de sua vida, mas porque era mais fácil viver sozinha a aceitar sua parte de responsabilidade pelo próprio sofrimento.

- Vamos, meu bem, se não pode fugir, vai ter de lutar – ele continuou implacável. – O problema é que não consegue ver a diferença, não é?

- Não gosto disso.

- Porque não pode fugir – ele a provocou. – Sempre fugiu porque nunca teve ninguém com a coragem necessária para encurralá-la em um canto e fazê-la encarar seus temores. Até agora.

- Não.

- Vai ter que lidar com isso. Comigo.

Ela o encarou furiosa.

- Já disse não.

- Que pena.

- Pare com isso, Sesshoumaru. Não vou fazer esse seu jogo estúpido – Kagome protestou.

Um brilho absolutamente predador invadiu os olhos dele, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa.

- Estou aqui para ficar. Por mais que eu tenha de lutar, eu estou disposto a ficar.

Não, não estava nervosa, ela decidiu. Estava zangada. Furiosa. Com ele. Seu corpo todo tremia sacudido pela raiva. Como ele ousava pressioná-la quando estava tão vulnerável, quando não tinha nenhum lugar onde pudesse se esconder das emoções caóticas e assustadoras que ameaçavam dominá-la?

Ela se livrou dos braços de Sesshoumaru com um movimento brusco, mas não correu. Em vez disso, avançou um passo e tentou empurrá-lo com força. Ele não se moveu. Nem um milímetro sequer.

- O que você quer de mim? – gritou, os olhos brilhando como se pudesse lançar raios mortais. E ele continuava ali, olhando para ela, absolutamente inabalável diante de sua explosão irada.

Sesshoumaru a pressionara, forçara a lutar com ele, e agora não reagia? Não luatava?

- O que é, Sesshoumaru? O que mais pode estar querendo de mim?

- Tudo.

- Não sei como lhe dar tudo – ela confessou descontrolada. – Se soubesse, seria demais, e não sei como dosar tudo isso. Mantenho as pessoas afastadas de mim porque, se elas se aproximassem demais, poderão ver mais do que considero apropriado. Depois de uma boa olhada para os defeitos, os medos, as cicatrizes, elas decidirão que não me encaixo no perfil que elas traçaram como ideal, e então me jogarão fora. Tem idéia de quanto é doloroso perceber que não se é bom o bastante? Que não se é importante o suficiente? Você fica sozinho para tratar das feridas recentes, fazendo o possível para esconder suas falhas e sufocar o medo para poder sobreviver ao próximo round de desaparecimento.

Depois de respirar fundo, Kagome continuou:

- Que você não merece o esforço...? – ela conteve um soluço e olhou para Sesshoumaru, sua compreensão ganhando clareza na mesma medida em que ela via nitidamente o que ele a forçara a encarar. Como o calor de sol evaporando a névoa da manhã, o entendimento lentamente dissolva a fúria, deixando-a exposta com suas emoções e vulnerável à intensidade escaldante do sol. Ela o abraçou com força. – Não quero desistir de nós - disse. Porque não se encaixava m o perfil que ela considerava ideal, um perfil que a livraria de experimentar sentimentos muito intensos, não pensara duas vezes antes de tentar jogar fora um relacionamento repleto de responsabilidade. Não estava ferindo apenas a si mesma, mas, mais importante, feria Sesshoumaru, porque tivera medo demais para lutar por eles. – Mas vamos precisar de uma casa maior...

Ele riu, enlaçando-a com os braços.

- É melhor começarmos a procurar – disse.

- Estou horrível, não estou?

Sesshoumaru fitou-a. Um sorriso sexy distendeu seus lábios.

- Não – respondeu em voa baixa. – Está apenas humana. A mais linda de todas.

Ele disse as palavras, mas nem precisava. Kagome sabia que ele a amava, como também tinha certeza de que nunca se cansaria de ver o amor que sentia por ele refletido naqueles maravilhosos e profundos olhos âmbares sempre que ele a fitasse.

Erguendo os lábios, ela o beijou. Não podia oferecer garantias de que viver diariamente esse amor seria fácil, mas, com absoluta certeza, sabia que se havia apaixonado pelo homem certo. Um homem forte o bastante para ultrapassar suas barreiras, corajoso o suficiente para fazê-la enxergar a verdade, e maluco na dose certa para amá-la como ela o amava.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0ooo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0o0ooo0o **

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a historia.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
